Word Girl: The Musical!
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: I wanted to do something like this for a little while now. Featuring songs from three of my favorite Broadway shows, Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Wicked, and the Phantom of the Opera, including any other song from a hit Broadway show. Dr. Two-Brains accidently creates a machine that forces everybody to sing! Now Word Girl and her friends must endure a musical adventure!
1. Chapter 1

WordGirl: The Musical!

Scene One

Narrator: Just another one of those days in the city… (Sighs) I'm sorry, but the show's becoming predictable… Well, might as well see what this one's about… (Paper rustling) Oh hello… what do we have here…? Finally! Something so completely new, and it's a musical! Whoopee! (Clears throat) Um, sorry, I just love musicals…Anyway, let's see how this happens in action…

We go to Two-Brains' lair, where he's busy at work with something…

Doc: Aha! It is almost done! Quick, hand me my fondue sprayer!

Henchman: Right away, Boss! (Goes to the table and sees several other rays) Um, which one is it?

Doc: The one on your left.

Henchman: Which left?

Doc: Arrgh! Just get it!

Henchman: Okay… (Grabs one and gives it to the doc)

Doc: Finally! (Taking it and putting it in the project) Here it is, the… Ultimate Cheese Ray! Come on, we have a town to turn into cheese. (Wheels out the machine)

Narrator: Meanwhile, Word Girl and Huggy are patrolling above the city.

Word Girl: So far, nothing unusual. (But she spoke all too soon when she heard a familiar cackling with her super hearing and a voice saying he's about to turn the city into cheese) Come on Huggy, Two-Brains is up to no good again. (Super speeds to where Doc was about to use his new invention) Hold it right there, Doctor Two-Brains!

Doc: Oh goodie, you're just in time for me to test it… On you! (Turns on the machine, aiming at her. The duo braces themselves but nothing seems to happen) What the…? Henchmen! You did give me the right ray, didn't you?

Henchman: Well, um, you see, they all looked a lot alike, so I grabbed one and thought it was the right one.

Doc: But that would mean… Uh oh… (Suddenly, the machine begins to shake, and it released an energy beam high into the air, creating a force field to cover the entire city)

Word Girl: Doc… What does this mean?

Doc: One moment. (Looks in machine, sees the ray, and recognizes as his singing ray!) Oh cheese…

Word Girl: Doc, what are you saying?!

Doc: (Going back to her) Well apparently I placed the singing ray instead of the ray I was going to use, so now we'll have to break in song when a moment is right.

Word Girl: You mean like in… (Gulping) a musical?

Doc: You got it.

Word Girl: But what if there's people who can't sing so well?!

Doc: That won't happen, because even the worst of singers will turn into Broadway sensations!

Word Girl: Uh… So what do you advise?

Doc: Not letting emotions get the better of you, because if that happens, you're likely to break into song and dance.

Word Girl: Yikes. I better warn the rest of the city… How long until everything can go back to normal?

Doc: Who knows, it could be days, weeks, months even.

Word Girl: Then I suggest you start working on figuring out how to shut it down! (She flies off and heads for City Hall to explain to the Mayor and her mother what has happened, and the news reporters took over from there)

Lady Reporter: This just in, a force field created by the evil Doctor Two-Brains will force everyone to sing unless we do not express any emotion. Something that will be very hard to do… (She is given a paper and looks at it) Uh oh, too late, all ready there have been reports of citizens singing musical numbers! Who knows how long it will be until we can speak normally again… But Word Girl is hard at work preventing any more singing!

Word Girl: (Sitting on top of a rooftop) It figures Huggy… You try so hard to protect or to prevent things from happening to the town you're watching over… (Suddenly she feels something in her throat waiting to burst out) Oh no… _Little town, it's a quiet village, everyday like the one before… little town full of little people, waking up to say… _(Then flies below to the city streets)

Girl: Bonjour!

Boy: Bonjour!

Man: Bonjour!

Woman: Bonjour!

Baker: Bonjour!

Word Girl: _There goes the Baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town!_

Baker: Morning, Word Girl!

Word Girl: Good morning!

Baker: Where are you off to?

Word Girl: Oh just out protecting the city as usual.

Baker: That's nice; hey, Candlestick Maker! I need more candles, hurry up!

She keeps flying on.

Two Rich Women: _Look there she goes the girl is strange, no question, dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

Older Woman: _Never part of any crowd._

Man 2: _'Cause her head's up on some cloud._

Kids: _No denying she's a funny girl, that Word Girl!_

Man 3: _Bonjour!_

Girl 2: _Good day!_

Man 3: _How is your family?_

Teen Girl: _Bonjour!_

Man: _Good day!_

Teen Girl: _How is your wife?_

Woman 4: _I need… Six eggs!_

Older Woman: _That's too expensive!_

Word Girl: _There must be more to this provincial life! _(Quickly stops at the library)

Ms. Dewey: Ah, Word Girl.

Word Girl: Hi, I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Ms. Dewey: Finished already?

Word Girl: You know me, I can't stop reading. While I'm here, have you got anything new?

Ms. Dewey: Not since yesterday.

Word Girl: That's alright, I'll… borrow… (Super speeds around the library and comes back with another book) this one!

Ms. Dewey: But you've read that one twice.

Word Girl: It's my favorite: far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise!

Ms. Dewey: If you like so much, then it's yours.

Word Girl: But Ms. Dewey…

Ms. Dewey: I insist.

Word Girl: Thank you! (Hugging the book tightly)

Library Patrons: Shhh!

Word Girl: Oops, sorry… Thanks again… (Flies out of the library)

Group of Men: _Look there she goes; the girl is so peculiar, I wonder if she's feeling well?_

All Women: _With a dreamy, far-off look._

All Men: _And her nose stuck in a book._

All: _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Word Girl!_

Word Girl: (Stopping in the park, showing the book to Huggy) _Oh…isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because… you'll see…Here's where she meets_ _Prince_ _Charming! But she won't discover that it's him, till chapter three! _(They start flying around again into downtown)

Rich Lady: (While in Reginald's jewelry store) _Now it's no wonder that her name is Word Girl; her words have got no parallel!_

Reginald: _But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd!_

Both: _Very different from the rest of us._

Group: _She's nothing like the rest of us!_

All: _Yes, different from the rest of us is Word Girl!_

Tobey makes his way with one of his robots ready to cause damage.

Tobey: Today is the day! I know it is! _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous, and I fell! Here in town there's only she who's as intellect as me, so I'm making plans to woo and crush Word Girl!_

Below were a couple of fan girls that thought Tobey was a great villain.

Trio: (Shrieks) _Look, there he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Boy genius, Tobey! Oh, he's so cute! Be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing! He's such a short, dark, slim, and smart geek!_

Things speed up a bit and everyone goes around.

Woman: Bonjour!

Tobey: Pardon!

Word Girl: Good day!

Woman 2: Mais oui!

Woman 3: You call this bacon?

Woman 4: What lovely grapes!

Baker: Some cheese…

Girl: ...Ten yards!

Man: …One pound!

Tobey: 'Scuse me!

Man: I'll get the knife!

Tobey: Please let me through!

Woman: This bread…

Woman 3: Those fish…

Woman: …It's stale!

Woman 3: …They smell!

All Men: Madame's mistaken!

All Women: Well, maybe so!

All: Good morning!

Word Girl: _There must be more than this provincial life!_

All: Oh, good morning!

Tobey: _Just watch… I'm going to make Word Girl my girl!_

All: _Look, there she goes… a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar superhero!_

All Women: _It's a pity and a sin…_

All Men: _She doesn't quite fit in!_

All: '_Cause she really is a funny girl. A beauty but a funny girl, she really is a funny girl… That Word Girl!_

From there everyone stopped and went about their business. Tobey was slightly confused as to what happened. Word Girl flies up to him.

Tobey: Uh, what just happened? I feel as if I landed in a quirky Broadway musical number.

Word Girl: You could say that. Doc accidently set off an experiment that went wrong, and now we all have to sing when the timing is right.

Tobey: Oh that's just great! How am I supposed to act evil if I'm just going to burst into song like that!

Word Girl: There is a way to tempony ignore the singing. We have to make sure we never express any type of emotion.

Tobey: So no being evil for awhile?

Word Girl: No being evil for awhile.

Tobey: (Throws remote) Mouse-Brains, I'll get you for this! (And starts pouting while his robot's hand patted his head)

Word Girl: Aw, cut the Doc some slack; he never wanted this to happen to begin with.

Tobey: Just please tell me he's fixing the problem.

Word Girl: He is, but I have a feeling it's going to take some time.

Tobey: Speaking of time… (Looking at his watch) I'll be late for school!

Word Girl: (Whispering to Huggy) Uh oh, us too… See you Tobey! (Flies fast to the front steps of the school and quickly transforms back to Becky Botsford, and just in time too as other kids make it to school unfortunately in song) Not again…

Students: _O hallowed halls and vine draped walls, the proudest sight there is… When grey and sere our hair hath turned…We shall revere the lessons learned in our days at dear old Woodview…Our days at dear old…_

Violet: _Oh-oh-oh-oh-old…_

Students: _Dear old Woodview-www… _(Then they start going in)

Violet: Becky! Have you sung a song today too?

Becky: Yes, unfortunately.

Violet: I kind-of like it; in fact, I think everyone in the city is having fun!

Becky: Well sure it's cool to sing in a musical, but to be forced to sing all the time would get pretty tiresome.

Violet: Tiresome?

Becky: You know, like boring or dull. Singing is fun, but when you sing all the time, it gets to be very dull.

Violet: Oh, we better hurry to class.

Becky: Right behind you.

In Ms. Davis's classroom.

Ms. Davis: Class, I have a new seating chart to use. When I call your name, please stand up and move to that spot. (After awhile, she makes it to Victoria Best) Victoria, you will sit by Becky.

Victoria: But Ms. Davis, as the best student in the class, in the school, in fact… I should choose my own seating.

Ms. Davis: Sorry kiddo, but I decide who gets to sit where.

Victoria: Fine… (Sits down upset)

Becky: You know Victoria, I'm not thrilled with this arrangement either.

Victoria: Whatever, I'm so upset that I'll text my parents to tell them what has happened…

Becky: Victoria, we can't text in school.

Victoria: So, Ms. Davis isn't looking. You might as well text your parents to tell them about this stupid seating chart. So, _Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical…_

Becky: (Using her cell phone and realizes all too late what has she gotten herself into) _My dear Father…_

Both: _There's been some confusion over seating here at Woodview…_

Becky: _But of course, I'll care for TJ._

Victoria: _But of course, I'll rise above it!_

Both: _For I know that's how you want me to respond, yes; there's been some confusion, for you see, my seat-mate is…_

Victoria: _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe…_

Becky: _Blonde…_

They gave each other hard glances.

Victoria: _What is this feeling? So sudden and new?_

Becky: _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you…_

Victoria: _My pulse is rushing…_

Becky: _My head is reeling…_

Victoria: _My face is flushing…_

Both: _What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes! Loathing! Unadulterated loathing…_

Victoria: _For your face…_

Becky: _Your voice…_

Victoria: _Your clothing…_

Both: _Let's just say, I loathe it all! Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with the simple utter loathing; there's a strange exhilaration! In such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong! Though I do have to admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing, loathing you, my whole life long!_

Students: _Dear Becky, you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror! She's a tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, but Becky, you're a martyr!_

Becky: _Well… these things are sent to try us…_

Students: _Poor Becky forced to reside with someone so disgusticified! We just want to tell you… We're all on your side! We share your…_

Both: _What is this feeling? So sudden and new?_

Students: _Loathing, unadulterated loathing…_

Both: _I felt the moment…_

Students: _For her face, her voice…_

Both: _I laid eyes on you, my pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, oh, what is this feeling?_

Students: _Her clothing, let's just say, we loathe it all!_

Both: _Does it have a name?_

Students: _Every little trait however small makes our very flesh crawl… Ahhh…_

Both: _Yes… Ahhh…_

All: _Loathing!_

Both: _There's a strange exhilaration…_

Students: _Loathing!_

Both: _In total detestation…_

Students: _Loathing!_

Both: _So pure, so strong!_

Students: _Loathing! So strong!_

Both: _Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing…_

Students: _Loathing!_

Both: _For forever loathing!_

Students: _Loathing!_

Both: _Truly, deeply loathing you!_

Students: _Loathing you!_

Both: _My whole life long!_ (They turn away from each other)

Students: _Loathing, unadulterated loathing!_

Victoria tries to look over her shoulder.

Becky: Boo!

Victoria: Ah!

Ms. Davis: (Claps and gave a long whistle) Bravo! How did you guys know that's one of my favorite songs from Broadway?

Scoops: Um, what just happened?

Tobey: Isn't it obvious? We burst into song! And that's the second time today for me! (Pounding his fist on to the desk)

Scoops: Ooh! This has to go into the Daily Rag! Class Caught in Upbeat over Seating Chart. (Gets out his typewriter and types it out)

Becky could only look around and see that it was just going to be impossible to not sing anyway… And she buried her face.

End of Scene One…

_**AN: And that was just a taste for what I have in store! I loved doing the opening number, and What is this Feeling? With Becky and Victoria, because you got to admit it; it fit them like a glove! I already have in mind for a couple of other Broadway songs but suggestions are welcome. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Word Girl: The Musical

Scene Two

Narrator: It is after school that the kids receive interesting news…

Violet, Scoops, and Becky look at the bulletin board where a big poster was.

Becky: (Reading it) 'Come one, come all, to the city's first annual Masquerade Ball.'

Scoops: 'Featuring an all you can eat cheese buffet, and a display of one of the biggest diamond rings in the world, including matching jewelry to go with it.'

Violet: 'You must have a date to enter.' Becky, what's a masquerade?

Becky: A masquerade is an event where you dress in masks and fancy clothes. It's like a Halloween party but more formal.

Violet: Oh… That sure would be fun to go to.

Scoops: Plus, I could write a huge article on the whole event! Hmm, but where can I find a date…

Becky: You could always take one of us… (Looking on with hopeful eyes)

Violet: Great idea!

Scoops: (Blushes) Well, that is if you don't mind… Violet.

Violet: I'd love to!

Scoops: Great! Um, I hope you're okay with this, Becky.

Becky: Me? Oh sure! (But deep down, she was slightly disappointed, but then she remembered back on Valentine's Day, when he wanted to give Violet a special valentine.) You two will have a good time at the ball.

Violet: Well, I hope you'll find someone that'll take you; it sure would be nice to have to you there, too.

Becky: Well let's see how much time I have… (Checking the poster) In about five days.

Violet: Are you sure that'll be enough time for you?

Becky: You bet.

Scoops: If you will excuse me, ladies, I have a story to get out. (Takes his leave)

Both: See you, Scoops!

Violet: I'm curious Becky; if you had a choice of a dream guy what would he be like?

Becky: I guess… Nah, I couldn't say.

Violet: Oh Becky, _Becky, Becky, Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect; I only wish I knew your secret… Who is your dream guy?_

Becky: _Father once spoke of an Angel; I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here…Here in this room he calls me softly somewhere inside, hiding…Somehow I know he's always with me… He, the unseen genius…_

Violet: _Becky, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true… Becky, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you…_

Becky: _Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!_

Violet: _Who is your…_

Both: _Angel of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange Angel…_

Becky: _He's with me even now…_

Violet: _Your hands are cold…_

Becky: _All around me…_

Violet: _Your face, Becky, it's white…_

Becky: _It frightens me…_

Violet: _Don't be frightened…_

Becky: I just don't like to embrace it so much, since it might not come true…

Violet: Maybe someday it will; you never know.

Becky: That is true, I guess I'll just have to wait and see...

They head out, but little did they realize that someone overheard them the whole time. He went over to the poster then looked at where the girls were leaving. Tobey wasn't sure what to think of Becky Botsford's dream guy…

Narrator: At the Botsford house…

Tim: Sweet petunia!

All: What?

Tim: I had the best day ever! Everywhere I turned people were singing.

TJ: You too? Becky, did the same thing happen to you in school?

Becky: Yup, it sure did.

Sally: And we owe it all to Dr. Two-Brains, whose invention's causing everybody to sing in musicals.

Becky: (Whispering to Bob) Which reminds me, we need to check to see how he's doing… (Turning to the family) Um, Bob and I need to do our vocal warm-ups in case another song pops up.

Sally: Just be back in time for dinner!

Becky: Will do! (Closes the door) Word up!

At Two-Brains' lair, Doc works underneath the machine to disable it.

Henchman: Need any help, Boss?

Doc: No, you've done enough damage for one day. Go ahead and punch the clock men; this is going to take me all night to fix this.

Henchman: Okay, Boss, see you tomorrow. (He and Charley start leaving)

Doc: See you.

Once they had gone, Word Girl makes her entrance.

Word Girl: How's it coming?

Doc: (Bumps his head) Ow! (Slides out) Would you stop doing that?! You almost gave mouse brain a concussion!

Word Girl: Sorry… But I want to know is when can this live performance stop!

Doc: (Standing up) Aw, what's the matter? Don't you like singing?

Word Girl: I like singing as much as the next person, but this is too much! If you were still Dr. Boxleitner, none of this would have happened!

Doc: Well, I have a news flash for you kiddo; Dr. Boxleitner wasn't all that great… in fact… since you like singing so much, I'll explain in song…

Word Girl: You wouldn't dare!

Doc: Watch me… _I never asked for this or planned it in advance… I was merely blown here by the winds of chance… I never saw myself as a Solomon or Socrates… I knew who I was… one of your dime a dozen mediocrities… Then suddenly I'm here, respected, worshipped even… Just because the folks in Fair City needed someone to believe in… Does it surprise you I got hooked, and all too soon? What can I say? I got carried away… and not just by balloon…Wonderful… They called me wonderful… so I said, "wonderful" if you insist, I will be wonderful… and they said "wonderful". Believe me, it's hard to resist, cause it feels wonderful, they think I'm wonderful, hey look who's wonderful, this cheese-fed hick! Who said "It might be keen to build a town of cheese, and a wonderful road of yellow brick"! _So you see, Dr. Boxiliger wanted to be loved by all and be famous! And he got it didn't he? Well, one out of two isn't so bad; after all he is a famous villain is he not?

Word Girl: But so are many others… Chuck, Mr. Big, Nocan…

Doc: Oh please, I out beat them all! _A man's called a traitor, or liberator… A rich man's a thief, or philanthropist…Is one a crusader, or a ruthless invader? It's all in which label is able to persist… There are precious few at ease with moral ambiguities so we act as though they don't exist! _You know, life would be easier around here if you were a respected villain too.

Word Girl: Not going to happen.

Doc: Why not? The other villains would think so too…Because, _they call me wonderful! So I am wonderful! In fact, it's so much who I am its part of my name and with my help, you can be the same… At long, long last receive your due, long overdue…Word Girl… the most celebrated are the rehabilitated… There'll be such a whoop-de-doo… a celebration throughout Fair City, that's all to do with you… Wonderful! They'll call you wonderful!_

Word Girl: _It does sound wonderful…_

Doc: _Trust me, it's fun…_

Both: _When you are wonderful, it would be wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful…_

Doc: _One! Two! And… _(Gives a laugh and tap dances to the end of the music) So what 'a you say?

Word Girl: A very interesting offer Doc, but no. I made a sworn promise to this city that I would be its protector, which means I can't turn evil.

Doc: Too bad, we could've made a great team, stealing cheese wherever we would go.

Word Girl: Sure, sure, just please stop the singing!

Doc: Alright, I'll get to it. (Gets back on the job)

They leave the lair to go outside.

Word Girl: Imagine that, Doc wanting me to work for him! Not when I have a great partner as it is.

Huggy: (Squeaks, "Like-wise" but then he gave a solemn face)

Word Girl: Huggy? What is it?

Huggy: (Squeaks, "I'll have to leave you soon…")

Word Girl: Leave me, why? Is it all those times I accidently left you?!

Huggy: (Shakes his hands, squeaking, "No, no, nothing like that!")

Word Girl: Then what?

Huggy: ("There comes a time when the hero needs to work without her sidekick; it makes her be a better superhero…")

Word Girl: Really? So this is all a test?

Huggy: ("Yes")

Word Girl: Are you sure I'm ready, Huggy?

Huggy: (Gives a thumbs up)

Word Girl: Where will you go in the meantime?

Huggy: ("Camping")

Word Girl: Camping? Well, if you're sure…

Huggy: ("I'm sure" then he shows he has a camping bag)

Word Girl: When will you be back?

Huggy: (Points up to the force field)

Word Girl: When the force field is down?

Huggy: ("You got it")

Word Girl: I'll miss you…

Huggy: ("I'll miss you too…")

They hugged for awhile, and then they parted ways… It was now bedtime, and Becky had told the family that Bob had to go away for awhile, but he would be back soon. Luckily, they accepted that answer. She could hardly sleep knowing that was going to have to fight crime on her own for a bit; she wasn't sure if she would succeed…

Narrator: The next day at school… (We see Ms. Davis's classroom again)

Violet: So… Bob just left? Just like that?

Becky: Let's just say he's a taking a vacation at the moment, but he will be back.

Violet: That's good to know.

Becky: But let's focus on you; have you chosen a gown to wear to the ball yet?

Violet: No, not yet. But that's probably because I don't have any good gowns to wear.

Becky: You know what, we should go on a shopping spree at the mall!

Violet: Oh, good idea!

Becky: Let's ask our moms to take us today.

Violet: Okay, I'll let you know.

Becky: And I'll let you know.

Narrator: Later that day, after receiving permission, the girls and their moms start heading out to shop…

Becky: (After they get into the car together and start driving, suddenly Sally passes the Fair City Mall) Um Mom? I think you missed our turn.

Sally: Oh, I didn't miss anything… Mrs. Heaslip and I have a surprise for you…

Both Girls: What is it?

Sally: The city opened a new mega-mall on the other side of town; it's called the Emerald City Mall, because everything is the color green.

Both: (With their eyes gleaming) Cool…

Sally: And the owner calls himself a wizard. That makes sense, since he did create such a huge and fun place. Speaking of which, here we are now! (Parking in front of the entrance)

Becky and Violet look out the window to see the mall, looking like an amusement park. Feeling super excited, they ran out of the car.

Sally: (Shouting to them) Remember, we meet back here in an hour!

Both: Got it! (Once inside, everywhere they turned it was one amazing sight after the other…)

Shoppers: _One short day in the Emerald City… One short day in the Emerald City… One short day in the Emerald City… One short day full of so much to do! Every way that you look in this city, there's something exquisite you'll want to visit before the day's through!_

Becky: _There are stores big as Quoxwood trees…_

Violet: _Dress salons…_

Becky: _And libraries…_

Violet: _Palaces!_

Becky: _Museums!_

Both: _A hundred strong… There are wonders like I've never seen…_

Violet: _It's all grand…_

Becky: _And it's all green…_

Both: _I think we've found the place where we belong! I wanna be in this Hoi Pollo!_

Becky: _So I'll be back for good someday…_

Violet: _To make my life and make my way…_

Both:_ But for today, we'll wander and enjoy…_

All: _One short day in the Emerald City… One short day to have a lifetime of fun… One short day…_

Both: _And we're warning the city, now that we're in here, you'll know we've been here…_

All: _Before we are done!_

Violet: Oh look! A Wizomania show!

Becky: Wizomania? (Now feeling suspicious)

Violet: And it's starting soon! Let's go! (Grabs her arm as they rushed over)

Wizomania Chorus: _Who's the mage…? Whose major itinerary… Is making all of Fair City merrier? Who's the sage…?Who sagely sailed in to save our posteriors? Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning has all of Fair City honeymooning? Woo-oo-oo…Wiz-n't he wonderful? Our wonderful wizard!_

Becky: (Whispers) Wiz-n't? That's not a word!

Audience: _One short day in the Emerald City…_

Chorus: _Who's the mage…? Whose major itinerary… is making all of Fair City merrier?_

Audience: _One short day to have a lifetime of fun…_

Chorus: _Who's the sage who sagely sailed in to save our posteriors…?_

Audience: _What a way to be seeing the city…_

Both: _Where so many roam to, we'll call it home too and then, just like now we can say… We're just two friends…_

Becky: _Two good friends…_

Violet: _Two best friends…_

All: _Sharing one wonderful one short…_

Spokesperson: And now, announcing your wizard!

All: _Day!_

In a puff of smoke a masked man that Becky recognizes all too well, that was dressed in wizard robes and wearing a wizard hat appeared.

Mr. Big: Dear shoppers of the Emerald City Mall, your wizard has arrived!

The crowd went wild.

Becky: Mr. Big! Um, Violet I need to find a restroom quick, so I'll be back.

Violet: Okay.

Becky: Thanks! (Then quickly jumps into a nearby dressing room) Word up! (Super speeding back to the show) Hold it right there, Mr. Big!

Mr. Big: Mr. Big? I'm afraid I don't what you're talking about, little girl that can fly, whom I've never met before in my life. (Gives a cheesy smile)

Word Girl: Don't act innocent with me, Mr. Big! You maybe be able to fool everybody with your cheap disguises, but I know it's you underneath those robes! What's this place fill with? Mind control cameras? So everybody can go to your new mega-mall? And buy things?!

Mr. Big: Alright, you got me, but I am not using mind control! Nope, this place was built to expand my company, and look around you; do these people look like they're under mind control?

She turns to see that the people look normal.

Word Girl: No I guess not. But I'm keeping an eye on you!

Mr. Big: Care for a discount of 15% off for everything in the Emerald City?

The crowd gasps in excitement.

Word Girl: Really? That much?

Mr. Big: Stick around, and it might go up to 25%...

Word Girl: Gee, sounds like fun, but you know how it is: places to go, crimes to stop… But if I hear one bit of mind control going on, I'll be back! (Flies off and transforms back) Wow, that sure was long way to find a restroom in this place, and wow, something must have happened while I was gone. What could have that been?

Violet: Becky! Word Girl showed up!

Becky: You don't say!

Violet: I do say, and the wizard is really Mr. Big!

Becky: No!

Violet: Yes! And he just offered everyone 15% off in the store!

Becky: Wow! Let's hurry and get a gown before everyone else decides to snatch one!

Violet: I agree, let's go.

Meanwhile, Mr. Big had ended his show and heads to the security camera booth, where Leslie is monitoring it.

Mr. Big: Excellent! Everything is going to plan! Word Girl is off guard, and so is everybody else! (He gives off his evil laugh, but someone in the shadows steps out, interrupting him)

Granny May: Now, let's not forgot who thought of this first. Ever since I heard the biggest diamond was going to be put on display at the masquerade ball, I knew I was going to need help.

Mr. Big: Relax, Granny May. As planned, I have placed mind control devices in all my products… (Then points to a screen showing Becky and Violet going through dresses) Especially in the gowns that people are going to wear to the ball…

Granny May: Then once at the ball, you use the mind control, and people will be able to lift that heavy diamond for me!

Leslie: But sir, ma'am, what about the people who didn't get dresses or suits here? They'll be immune to the mind control, and there might be other villains wanting to steal that diamond.

Granny: Hmm, Biggie, she has a point…

Mr. Big: Perhaps we should warn our fellow villains to stay away from our plan.

Granny: Or maybe… We use some of them with the plan! Yes, Two-Brains wouldn't be able to resist going anyway when there's a cheese buffet involved. And Butcher could be used too to keep the non mind controllers busy… I'll have to have a talk with them at our next meeting tomorrow… (Cackles)

Narrator: Oh no! Some of Word Girl's worst villains are teaming up! What will that be like?! And with Huggy gone, how will she defeat them all?! Oops… I said that too loud didn't I?

Granny: You got that right, sonny! So… her hairy sidekick is gone then… now it really is the time to bring down Word Girl! (Gives off another laugh and so does Mr. Big)

Narrator: Oh, what have I done…?

End of Scene Two…

**_AN: Sorry if the last song was kind-of obvious. And yeah, I surprised myself for deciding to remove Huggy until the end of the adventure. And yup, I think it was finally time to see a Granny May, Mr. Big team-up don't you? And again, any song you suggest will be helpful. Just give me the name of the show and song._**


	3. Chapter 3

Word Girl: The Musical

Scene Three

Narrator: It is officially the next day as the villains gather for their annual villain convention.

Granny: All right, settle down! I have an important announcement to make. You all know about the upcoming masquerade ball? (Some agreed, and some shook their heads) For those who don't know, here's the poster.

Doc: What?! An all you can eat cheese buffet?! Oh, I am so there!

Granny: I was so hoping you'd say that…

Butcher: Hey, I bet I could use that diamond to make me really rich!

Lady Redundant Woman: Matching jewelry, trinkets, charms… I could certainly use that…

Granny: Now hold on, you think I would show this to you all if I wanted you to interfere with our plans?

Doc: Our plans?

Mr. Big: That's right, our plans… (Walking to Granny May and facing the other villains)

Chuck: You mean the two of you are working together?

Granny: That's right; Biggie here was the one who opened that new mall in town, and everything in it has his mind control devices on them.

Doc: Pretty sneaky… But eventually Word Girl is going to figure out your scheme.

Mr. Big: Wanna bet? Word Girl was completely fooled yesterday and saw nothing was wrong.

Granny: I saw the whole thing… This brings us to another interesting piece of news… I saw her sidekick was nowhere in sight, and thanks to a certain blather mouth, it was confirmed…

Narrator: It was an accident!

Granny: Say what you will, but her hairy sidekick is gone for now…

Chuck: He is?

Butcher: But those two are instepable.

Doc: Inseparable.

LRW: It seems she's on her own, alone, and by herself.

Granny: It's the perfect time to strike! Now, I could use some of you to help with the plan… Dr. Two-Brains, I'm sure you want that cheese buffet…?

Doc: You bet!

Granny: And Butcher, you want the diamond?

Butcher: Yeah!

Granny: And Lady Redundant Woman, you want the jewelry?

LRW: Yes! Absolutely! More than anything!

Granny: Then join our cause, and we'll all get what we want…

Doc: That is a pretty good offer; I'll do it!

Butcher: Me too!

LRW: I'm all for it, I'll do it, and me three.

Granny: Now that that matter is settled, I'll do the attendance. (Reads off names then gets to…) Tobey? (No one answers) Tobey? (Then everyone sees an empty seat) Where is that boy?

Narrator: As it so happens… He's in the park watching someone…

Tobey: (Hiding in a bush) Quiet! You want her to hear us?

Narrator: Sorry…

Violet: Any luck today, Becky?

Becky: So far it seems all the good guys are either not interested or are already going to the ball with someone else.

Violet: I'm sorry to hear that…

Becky: That's okay, it's not like a date's going to jump out in front of me…

Suddenly a spider crawls onto Tobey.

Narrator: Um, Tobey?

Tobey: (Whispers in irritation) What?

Narrator: There's a spider on your back…

Tobey: Ahh! (Jumps up and out of the bush) Get it off! Get it off!

Becky: Tobey!

Tobey: (Stopping, realizing his cover is blown) Oh rats…

Becky: Were you spying on us?!

Tobey: Of course not! Why would I stoop so low as to do that?

Becky: Then why were you in that bush?

Tobey: I… Argh! Fine! You got me; yes, I was following you…

Becky: Why?

Tobey: I understand you… need a date to the ball. I don't want to go, but since you need one, I offer my services.

Becky: Me? Go with you? What's the catch?

Tobey: What, I can't be a gentleman about this?!

Becky: You don't exactly have a good track record on you…

Tobey: Fine! You want the truth? I'm trying to make Word Girl jealous…

Violet: Jealous?

Tobey: Since you're such good friends maybe she wouldn't like the idea of me taking her friend out instead of her.

Becky: But didn't you try that with Word-Bot?

Tobey: Ah, that was because she was a robot; that was my first mistake. But if I had a real person by my side, she might realize just how important I am to her!

Becky: (Under breath) Yeah right…

Tobey: So, will you go to the ball with me or not? If not…(Shows a remote and points out a nearby robot)

Becky: Gee, I guess I have no choice, do I?

Violet: Well, at least you have a date and can go to the ball now.

Becky: Very true Violet, I guess that's the only upside to this…Too bad it had to be with him… But I'll forget that, and focus on the ball all together.

Violet: That's good…

Becky: I'll see you later then.

Violet: See you; I have to meet with Scoops. (Leaving)

Tobey: (Clearing his throat) So I guess it's just you and me then; after all, now that we're "dates" we should go out somewhere…

Becky: And hope that Word Girl shows up to be jealous…

Tobey: You know it…

Becky: Fine… Where do you want to go first?

Tobey: How about a stroll by the pond?

Becky: (Less then enthusiastic, giving a sigh) Lead on…

They walk around for awhile, and Tobey keeps wondering where Word Girl is.

Becky: She's not going to show up you know if you keep looking out for her instead of your date.

Tobey: Then what do you suggest I do?

Becky: For starters, actually be interested in the person you're using to set her up. In other words, actually try to get to know me.

Tobey: Alright, you start, what's your favorite book?

Becky: Princess Triana. The first one.

Tobey: Really? Me too!

Becky: Are you serious? Or are you making that up?

Tobey: Sure I would do that, but this time, it's real. Don't you love the part when she receives the letter for the first time going to…?

Becky: Hassle's School for Royalty! I know, it just goes to show she was a special princess from the start.

Tobey: Not only that, but she discovers she has magical powers.

Becky: I know, it turns out her mother was a good witch while her father was a prince.

Tobey: I could just keep talking about how great she is… Much like our Word Girl…

Becky: Uh, I never thought of it like that… Princess Triana and Word Girl being similar…

Tobey: I saw it from the moment I read the second book.

Becky: Hmm. Okay you next, what's your favorite hobby?

Tobey: Building robots.

Becky: Figures… My favorite hobby is collecting unicorns.

Tobey: That makes sense…

Becky: What makes sense?

Tobey: You do seem to be the unicorn type.

Becky: Well, thanks… (They start listing off other things, and they found themselves liking the conversation they're having, and were surprised to hear that some of things they liked were the same) Favorite TV show? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have a TV.

Tobey: True, I don't, since it clouds the mind of genius…

Becky: Do you do anything else than build robots?

Tobey: Certainly. I help my mother around the house, practice the piano-

Becky: You play?

Tobey: A bit… I don't enjoy it so much, but I do it to keep on mother's good side… With the robot thing going, you know.

Becky: You never seem to stop; is it just to keep Word Girl's attention going?

Tobey: That and, well, robots are just a part of who I am.

Becky: You're right… I know exactly what you mean…

Tobey: You do?

Becky: Yes… It's hard to believe, but I get it.

Tobey: Come with me… (Accidently touches her hand, lets go, and they both blush, but they made sure the other didn't see) That is…would you like to come with me?

Becky: (She was shock; never had she heard Tobey saying something like that) Um, sure…

He signals for his robot, and the hand came down.

Tobey: After you…

Becky: Why thank you… (She climbs on the hand, and he gets on board, and the hand lifted them into the air and put them on the shoulder)

Tobey: I bet you've never been up this high before in your life.

Becky: Oh! Yeah! Sure! One thing's for sure, I've never seen a view like this one! (Chuckles nervously)

Tobey: Are you alright?

Becky: I'm fine, I guess… I'm… a little… frightened of heights...?

Tobey: Sorry to hear that; we could stop if you want to.

Becky: No, no, it's okay; I like it up here… (Thinking) I always did… (Says) It just must be the thin air… Now that I think about it, for a down to earth guy, you sure like being up in high places.

Tobey: Is it so wrong for a genius to dream big?

Becky: No, that's a good thing… (They stare at each other until Becky realizes the time) Uh oh…

Tobey: What?

Becky: I need to get home.

Tobey: By all means, allow me. (He controls the robot, and they head for the Botsford house)

Becky: Sure you won't try to crush my house again?

Tobey: I won't do that… Besides, if I do, you break off the date deal, and I'll never have another shot at Word Girl again.

Becky: Oh, right… (They stop and get on the hand that lowers them down to her doorstep)

Tobey: So I'll see you tomorrow? Hopefully Word Girl will show up by that time.

Becky: Sure, just… don't get your hopes up too high…

Tobey: Why do you say that?

Becky: Just be careful…

Tobey: Well, thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine on my own.

Becky: If you say so… See ya… (Opening the door as Tobey got back on his robot, and once he was out of earshot…) _There's something sweet… and almost kind… But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined… And now he's dear and so unsure… I wonder why I didn't see it there before…_

Tobey: (Riding on his robot but does a quick look back and sees Becky doing the same, and then she quickly looks away) _She glanced this way… I thought I saw… and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw… No, it can't be… I'll just ignore… But then she never looked at me that way before…_

Becky: _New… and bit alarming… Who'd have ever thought that this could be…? True that he's no Prince Charming… But there's something in him that I simply didn't see…_

At that time, the family was watching the whole thing from the window.

Tim: _Well, who'd have thought…?_

Sally: _Well, bless my soul…_

TJ: _Well, who'd have known…?_

Sally: _Well, who indeed…_

Tim: _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

Sally: _It's so peculiar…_

All: _Wait and see, a few more days more… There may be something there that wasn't there before…_

TJ: _Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before…_

Sally: _There may be something there that wasn't there before…_

Becky comes inside, closes the door, then sees her family with sly grins on their faces.

Becky: What? Oh… Oh, you saw that? That was nothing!

TJ: Becky, you were making googly eyes!

Becky: Was not!

TJ: Was too!

Sally: So Becky, any reason that Tobey dropped you off?

Becky: (Sighs) We're dates… to the ball…

Parents: Aww…

TJ: (Bursts out laughing) Let me guess, you couldn't find any other guy to take you?

Becky: Laugh it up, TeeJ, you'd be pretty surprised by how Tobey can act like a good guy for once. (She was surprised to hear herself say that)

TJ: No way…

Becky: Way…

Tim: So Becky, any idea when Bob will be back yet?

Becky: Not sure… (Looks out the window and sees the force field still up) But I hope it will be soon…

Narrator: Back where the villain convention is still going…

Granny: Now we have gone over any old business and new business. Time to get down to the serious business…

Doc: Right, we all know what we want, but what does Big want? He couldn't be just using mind control for the heck of it, now could he?

Mr. Big: You're so right; as long as I can mind control the whole city with my products, I can rule the city!

Chuck: Hey! You're not the only one who wants to rule this city, you know!

Doc: Chuck-baby has a point; what makes you qualify to take over?

Mr. Big: Have we forgotten I've been mayor for a short time.

Butcher: Yeah, until Word Girl kicked you out!

The villains laugh.

Granny: (Bangs the mallet) Be that as it may… But if he had control over the city's laws, we could be able to run Word Girl out of town! He did it once; he can do it again, only someone will make sure he doesn't botch it up this time!

Mr. Big: Thank you, Granny May!

LRW: But how do we know we get our cut, share, piece of the pie?

Mr. Big: You'll know… because… _I know that powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside… but thick as you are…Pay attention! My words are a matter of pride… It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs… But we're talking about kings and successions… Even you can't be caught unawares! So prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer…_

Ms. Question: And where do we feature?

Mr. Big: _Just listen to teacher… I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared!_

Granny: Now, here's how it will be; we'll sneak in as regular people going into the ball. After all, we will all be in masks, so no one will know!

Butcher: One problem. Some of us need dates, and I won't have one…Unless… (Looking at Lady Redundant Woman)

LRW: Oh no! I am not pulling out Dupey for you!

Butcher: Oh, come on! It's the only way I can get in, and I really want to see her again!

Granny: We can't do it without Butcher, so either you provide him a date, or you're out of the plan!

LRW: Fine, whatever, as you wish… (Pushes her nose and Dupey comes out. Immediately they see each other and try to catch up)

Doc: So, um, I guess you'll need a date too?

LRW: Just make sure you pick me up on time, schedule, on the dot.

Doc: Got it.

Granny: Now from there, we let the party go on, but before it ends… we make our move!

Mr. Big: And I will take the reins of the entire city!

They cheer.

Villains: _It's great we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all-time adored!_

Mr. Big: _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board… The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is…you won't get a sniff without me!_

Villains: _So prepare for the coup of the century!_

Mr. Big: _Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_

Villains: _Oooooo, la-la-la!_

Mr. Big: _Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial… Is simply why I'll be king undisputed, respected, saluted… And seen for the wonder I am! Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared!_

All: _Be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!_

Granny: Also, I'd like to thank the knucklehead who thought be a great idea for singing to happen!

Doc: I picked the wrong ray! No, my henchmen did… I had no idea what would happen if I set it off.

Granny: Let's hope that it'll end before the ball…

The door opens and in steps Tobey.

Tobey: Hello fellow villains! What'd I miss?

Doc: Cutting it awfully close there, aren't you kid…?

Tobey: Sorry, I had… other things to attend to first… (Crosses his fingers)

End of Scene Three…

**_AN: Yeah, I think I cheated with the Be Prepared song. Maybe, maybe not. Not much to say other than I finally got to Becky and Tobey's growing romance. And the challenges that they'll have to face in the future. Suggestions are still up for grabs; just give the name of the show and song._**


	4. Chapter 4

Word Girl: The Musical

Scene Four

Narrator: Everyone in town seems really excited for the ball…Even a certain boy genius… (Shows Tobey's room)

Tobey: Am not! I'm merely hoping Word Girl will show up as a surprise guest of honor and she'll see me and Becky dancing up a storm! That'll get her attention.

Narrator: (Slightly chuckles)

Tobey: What's so funny?!

Narrator: Oh nothing…

Tobey: Oh, almost forgot, I need to ask my date out and see if Word Girl will show up…

Narrator: And you don't want to ask her out for any other reason…?

Tobey: Don't be absurd! She's merely a pawn in my plan!

Narrator: Then why are you turning red…?

Tobey: What?! (Runs to the nearest mirror) Ooh, you liar!

Narrator: You have to admit it… You fell for it!

Tobey: Oh alright… Maybe Botsford isn't such… (Says under breath) a bad person after all…

Narrator: You said it, not me…

Tobey: Whatever! (Stomps out of the room)

Narrator: So, when he made it to the Botsfords…

Sally: (Answers the doorbell and sees it's Tobey) Tobey! What brings you here?

Tobey: Hello, Mrs. Botsford; there's something I would like to see Becky about.

Sally: Of course… Becky! Someone's here for you!

Becky comes down and sees her visitor.

Becky: Tobey… What brings you here? The ball isn't for another few days.

Tobey: I know, but I was wondering if you would like to go out for ice cream.

Becky: (Feels unsure at first, but if she didn't want him to cause trouble, then she might as well keep an eye on him) Sure, why not?

Tobey: Shall we? (Offering his arm)

Becky: (She hid a grimace and took it)

Sally: Hold that pose! (Flashes the camera)

Becky: Mom!

Sally: Oh, that is so cute! (Looking at the picture in the camera)

Becky: Come on… Let's get out of here before she takes more…

Tobey: No kidding…

Narrator: Later, at the ice cream parlor…

Tobey: (Telling the waiter) I'll have vanilla.

Becky: Strawberry, if you please.

The waiter went to fill the orders.

Tobey: Strawberry? Isn't that same kind that Word Girl likes…?

Becky: How should I know? I don't know all her favorite things…Besides, haven't we gone over the whole 'I'm not Word Girl' thing twice?

Tobey: Touché… But you have got to admit that you two do have a lot in common… It makes one wonder… (Rubbing his chin)

Becky: Oh look! Our order… (The ice cream gets set before them, after awhile of eating, he looks out the window) What are you staring at?

Tobey: So far, Word Girl hasn't shown up all the times I've been with you… I'm starting to wonder if this deal is even worth it anymore, because if I can't get her attention, then you can't get a ticket into the ball.

Becky: (Under her breath) Oh boy… I know I'm going to regret this… (Gets up) Hey! I think that's her now!

Tobey: Really?! Where? (Staying glued to the window, while Becky ran out, transformed, and super sped back in and was on the other side of the parlor making sure Tobey didn't look where she was supposed to be sitting) Word Girl!

Word Girl: Hi, Tobey; I was in the neighborhood, and I couldn't help noticing my friend Becky being with you… Any reason?

Tobey: Just so you know, we're dates. To the upcoming Masquerade Ball…

Word Girl: Wow! Really? She actually agreed to go with you? Boy, she must have been pretty desperate!

Tobey: Are you kidding? I was the only one that would actually ask her!

Word Girl: (Grits teeth) Of all the… (Clears throat) Well, I have to go, see you, Becky! (Super speeds out and back in) Bye, Word Girl!

Tobey: (Looks back) Aha! I knew it would work!

Becky: She sure didn't sound jealous to me…

Tobey: Oh, it was there… trust me. Now, that we finally got her looking, time for the next part…

Becky: And what part is that?

Tobey: Showing off that we are the best dancers at the ball, of course!

Becky: A pretty good plan, expect I can't dance…

Tobey: What?

Becky: It's true, watch. (Stands up and shows off her dance in the parlor. Moms had to cover their kids' eyes, and people could hardly eat their ice cream)

Tobey: (Couldn't barely stand it either) Alright! You made your point; please stop!

Waiter: Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave; my boss says you'll put him out of business, and I'll get fired if I don't get rid of you.

Becky: We were just leaving, weren't we?

Tobey: Very much so… (They get out of the parlor) Come then…

Becky: Where are we going?

Tobey: Back to my house, I'll teach you the right way to dance! (Striking a dance pose)

Narrator: Once they got there…

Tobey: (After fixing some space in his room) Here, take a seat, and I'll show you how it's done…

Becky: Tobey, it's ballroom dancing, not regular dancing; there is a difference.

Tobey: Fine, put one hand on my shoulder, and I put one hand on your waist, and we take two hands together… Like that… (They find themselves staring into each other's eyes)

Becky: Should we begin?

Tobey: Oh, right… (They start moving, but something still doesn't quite feel right) Maybe there's a better way to explain this…_Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard… You can whisper, sing, or shout without so much as a word… Try it, go on, like so… Just let your emotions tell your body what to do…See how much a single gesture can reveal! And every little step…Every single step is one step closer to saying what you feel… Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away, and you find that you're expressing things your voice daren't say… Don't be afraid, let go! Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through as the boundaries between us disappear! And every little step, every single step… Is one step closer to talking loud and clear! A dance is like a conversation! Expect you don't need to make a sound! And once you've begun, you speak as one… Give and take… back and forth…round and round… _(They twirl around the room) _A dance is like a conversation! Expect your lips don't ever need to part… and once you've begun you speak as one… Cheek to cheek…toe to toe… heart to heart… _(They stop dancing and move away from each other) _Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard… But it says much more than a language ever could…And every single step, every single step… Is one step closer… One step closer… One step closer to being understood…_ (He shakes his head) I honestly have no idea what just came over me…

Becky: There's been a lot of that going around… All this singing is getting the better of us.

Tobey: Well, I'll say this much, you're ready to dance at the ball now…

Becky: Really?

Tobey: Yes. So, I'll see you in school tomorrow?

Becky: See you then… And… Tobey?

Tobey: Yeah?

Becky: Thanks…

Tobey: You're welcome… (She leaves, and once he saw she was gone from the window, he paces) What is the matter with me?! I need to focus on the person I truly care about! (Taking out and holding his Word Girl scrapbook) Word Girl… I have loved you for a long time now; why is it I can't show you my true feelings? I never liked the idea of destroying you anyway…_And in my twisted face… There's not the slightest trace of anything that even hints at kindness…And from my tortured shape… no comfort, no escape… I see, but deep within is utter blindness… Hopeless… As my dream dies… as the time flies… Love a lost illusion… Helpless… Unforgiven…Cold and driven… To this sad conclusion… No beauty could move me…No goodness improve me… No power on earth, if I can't love her…No passion could teach me, no lesson could reach me… How I could have loved her and make her love me too… If I can't love her, then who? Long ago I should have seen all the things I could have been! Careless and unthinking, I moved onward! No pain could be deeper! No life could be cheaper! No point anymore, if I can't love her! No spirit could win me! No hope left within me! Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free… But it's not to be… If I can't love her… Let the world be done with me!_ (Drops the book and flops onto the bed, staring at nothing but the ceiling…)

At home in her own room, Becky was also feeling confusion with her mixed feelings for Tobey.

Becky: He's a villain… but at the same time, he never really was… Why am I even thinking this way?! Huggy… (Grabs a picture of him) If only you were here to help me figure this out… _You were once my one companion… You were all that mattered… You were once a friend and father… Then my world was shattered… Wishing you were somehow here again… Wishing you were somehow near…Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed… Somehow you would be here…Wishing I could hear your voice again… Knowing that I never would…Dreaming of you won't help me to do… All that you dreamed I could…Passing bells and sculpted angels… Cold and monumental… seem for you the wrong companions… You were warm and gentle… _(Thinks about they both came from a different world) _Too many years fighting back tears… Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again! Knowing we must say, goodbye… Try to forgive, teach me to live… Give me the strength to try… No more memories, no more silent tears… No more gazing across the wasted years…Help me say, goodbye… Help me say, goodbye… _Oh, Huggy…What am I going to do…?

Narrator: Meanwhile, across town…

Mr. Big: (In his office) Leslie, just look at it… soon it all will be mine…

Leslie: You're not out of the woods yet sir; as usual, Word Girl will find a way to stop you.

Mr. Big: Not this time Leslie, not this time… (Squishing his bunny) The rules have changed. She's without her sidekick, the town will soon be under my control, and my fellow villains will help keep it under my order… Besides… Granny May and I have an idea of removing our nuisance from our strategy… (Zooming in on his scary looking eyes)

Leslie: And what would that be sir?

Mr. Big: You know better than that, Leslie; since when do I reveal my evil plans to you ahead of time?

Leslie: Yes, sir.

Mr. Big: You'll just have to wait and see…

Narrator: The next day at school…

Becky and Violet were at their lockers.

Violet: So how's everything going with Tobey?

Becky: Not bad, actually… I had a close call where he might not take me after all if Word Girl hadn't shown up, which fortunely she did.

Violet: That is good.

Becky: And he gave me a free dancing lesson, too.

Violet: Aw, that's so sweet…

Becky: You and my parents both, what is up with that? Ever since I agreed to let Tobey be my date, everyone's either shocked or pleased to see us together…

Victoria: (After overhearing and walking up to them) Well, it's no secret that you two should be together…

Becky: Victoria, if you don't mind, this happens to be a private conversation!

Victoria: Oh come on, the whole school knew it was going to happen eventually… You two are the smartest - next to me, of course - in the entire class, and you have arguments in almost every class assignment. There's no doubt you have a thing for each other…(Showing a sly grin)

Becky: Don't be riclious!

Victoria: Whatever… I'm just saying… But we all know it'll happen…

Tobey: (Comes in) What will happen?

Victoria: You know, with you and your girlfriend…

Both Becky and Tobey: Hey, we're not- (Stopping and looking at each other, then looking away, feeling bright red)

Victoria: I rest my case… See you in class. (Leaves)

Becky: Ugh! There are times when Victoria can really get under my skin!

Tobey: My sentiments exactly…

Becky: You don't honestly believe the whole school thinks that way, do you?

Tobey: She's just trying to upset us…

Violet: Um, she might actually be telling the truth…

Becky: Really, Violet? Are you sure?

Violet: It's uncertain, but there is a lot of talk…

Tobey: No doubt rumors spread by Victoria.

Violet: Maybe… But before Victoria ever came along, our class thought because you two fight a lot, chances are you will get together…

Becky: Oh great!

Tobey: Well that's just peachy…

Becky: I guess that's it then… You wouldn't want to go the ball now… If people think we're just going to be an item…

Tobey: Becky, I could care less what others say about me and you. I need you, and that is never going change… Here… I picked this for you… (Reveals a single rose and gives it to her)

Becky: Tobey… Thank you… it's beautiful…

Tobey: And you will just keep this between us? (Asking both girls)

Violet: Sure.

Becky: Naturally.

Tobey: I need to head to class; see you then.

Becky: See you… (Watches him depart)

Violet: Becky… Do you think maybe Tobey is your dream guy?

Becky: Tobey? My dream guy? No… I don't think so…

Violet: Well, we need to get to class as well; are you coming?

Becky: Oh yeah, I'll be there, you go on ahead… (Violet nods her head and heads over to class. Becky looks in her mirror in her locker) _Don't wish… Don't start… Wishing only wounds the heart…_ (Sees her reflection as Word Girl) _There's a girl I know… He loves her so…_ (Her reflection turns back to normal) _I'm not that girl… _(She closes the locker and slowly walks to class…)

End of Scene Four… And end of Act One…

**_AN: Next is Intermission with May I Have a Word. Nothing to say other then both Becky and Tobey are trying to figure out their feelings for each other. The problem is Tobey still being stuck on Word Girl and Becky knowing she would like a guy to love her as Becky Botsford. Suggestions and reviews are always welcome._**


	5. Intermission

Word Girl: The Musical

Intermission

Beau: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is…

Crowd: **May I Have a Word**!

Beau: Today, one of our three lucky contestants will have a chance to win a fabulous prize! Let's play…

Crowd: **May I Have a Word!**

Beau: Yes, you may. Today's feature word is **melody**. To give you a clue, here are some clips from today's episode… that will show you the meaning of the word… (The clips vary from Word Girl singing, Doc singing, Tobey singing, and Victoria and Becky singing. Finally, Emily buzzes in) Emily!

Emily: From the clips, it seems a melody is a series of single notes you sing from a song.

Phil: Oh, you mean like do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do?

Emily: Precisely.

Tommy: Hey, I own that movie.

Both kids: You do? Me too!

Beau: Ah, kids, what exactly are you getting at?

Emily: You'll see. Huggy, could you come here please? (Huggy jumps on the stand, and she whispers to him; then he gave a thumbs-up and went off)

Beau: Uh, where's Huggy going?

Emily: To get something…

Beau: And why's that? (Huggy jumps down in front him holding a small string guitar) Oh… Oh, wait, you guys aren't thinking of singing are you?

Emily: Yup.

Tommy: Sure are.

Phil: Totally.

Beau: Well, let's get out of the way. Go ahead, Huggy…

Huggy plays.

Emily: _Let's start at the very beginning… A very good place to start…When you read you begin with…_

Phil: _A-B-C_

Emily: _When you sing you begin with do re mi…_

Crowd: _Do re mi_

Emily: _Do re mi…The first three notes just happen to be… Do re mi…_

Crowd: _Do re mi_

Emily: _Do re mi fa so la ti_… _Doe- a deer, a female deer… Ray- a drop of golden sun… Me- a name I call myself… Far- a long, long way to run… Sew- a needle pulling thread… La- a note to follow sew… Tea- a drink with jam and bread… That will bring us back to do! Oh, oh, oh…_

Girl in Crowd: _Doe_

Emily: _A deer, a female deer_

Group: _Ray_

Emily: _A drop of golden sun_

Group: _Me_

Emily: _A name I call myself_

Group: _Far-_ _a long, long way to run_

All: _Sew- a needle pulling thread… La…_

Emily: _A note to follow sew… Tea…_

Group: _A drink with jam and bread…_

Emily: _That will bring us back to do!_

Group: _Doe- a deer, a female deer… Ray- a drop of golden sun… Me- a name I call myself… Far- a long, long way to run…_

All: _Sew- a needle pulling thread… La- a note to follow sew…Tea- a drink with jam and bread…_

Emily: _That will bring us back to do! Do re mi fa so la te do so do! So do la fa mi do re…_

Group:_ So do la fa mi do re…_

Emily: _So do la ti do re do_

Group: _So do la ti do re do_

Emily:_ So do la fa mi do re, so do la ti do re do… When you know the notes to sing…You can sing most anything…_

All: _When you know the notes to sing…You can sing most anything_

Emily: _Doooooo_

All: _A deer, a female deer_

Emily: _Reeee_

All: _A drop of golden sun_

Emily: _Miiiii_

All: _A name I call myself_

Emily: _Faaaaa_

All: _A long, long way to run_

Emily: _Soooo_

All: _A needle pulling thread_

Emily: _Laaaa_

All: _A note to follow sew_

Emily: _Teeee_

All: _A drink with jam and bread…That will bring us back to dooo! Do re mi fa so la ti do do ti la so fa mi re… Do mi mi… Mi so so… Re fa fa… La ti ti…_

Emily: _When you know the notes to sing… You can sing most…_

All: _Anything! Doe- a deer, a female deer… Ray- a drop of golden sun… Me- a name I call myself… Far- a long, long way to run… Sew- a needle pulling thread… La- a note to follow sew…Tea- a drink with jam and bread…That will bring us back to… So do la fa mi do re… So do la fa ti dooooo… So do!_

The crowd went wild!

Beau: (Clapping) Bravo, Emily! Not only did you give the definition for the word melody, but you also have a great set of pipes there…

Emily: (Blushing) Thank you, Mr. Handsome.

Beau: And for that you'll get a special prize! Huggy, show her what she's won! (The curtain goes up and shows Huggy holding an iPod) It's an official Word Girl iPod!

Crowd: Ooooh!

Beau: See you next time on…

Crowd: **May I Have a Word!**

End of Intermission…


	6. Chapter 5

Word Girl: The Musical

Act Two

Scene Five

Narrator: It is now lunchtime in Woodview Elementary…

Tobey sits at his table until Scoops joins him.

Scoops: Todd "Scoops" Ming reporting for the Daily Rag.

Tobey: Yes, we are all quite aware of your position here in the school; what do you want from me?

Scoops: I'm interviewing all of the kids that are going to attend the first annual Masquerade Ball this weekend. And I'm curious to know how Becky convinced you to go with her, since, well, you're not known to be a party person.

Tobey: That is true, but you got it all wrong. Becky didn't ask me; I asked her…

Scoops: Really…? (Scribbling notes)

Tobey: Yes. Maybe it took some persuasion, but she definitely went for it.

Scoops: One more thing: for a couple of years now, you've been considered one of the city's greatest villains. What I want to know is, if you weren't a villain now, what would you be? Or what would you want to be?

Tobey: (Pausing) Oh, wow… No one's ever asked me that… I'll tell you, but it must be kept off record and not on the Daily Rag… And to insure that… (Taking out his remote, and pointing it at Scoops) Are we clear?

Scoops: (Gulping) Very clear…

Tobey: Then… here it is… _I guess I'd be a hero… With sword and armor clashing, looking semi-dashing… A shield within my grip… Or else I'd be a viking, and live a life of daring… While smelling like a herring, upon a viking ship… I'd sail away… I'd see the world… I'd reach the farthest reaches… I'd feel the wind… I'd taste the salt and sea, and maybe storm some beaches… That's who I'd be… That's who I'd be… I could be a poet, and write a different story… One that tells of glory, and wipes away the lies… Into the skies I'd throw it… The stars would do the telling… The moon would help with spelling, and night would dot the i's… I'd write a verse… Recite a joke…With wit and perfect timing… I'd share my heart… Confess the things I yearn, and do it all while rhyming… But we all learn… But we all learn… A villain always hides… A villain's fate is known… A villain always stays… In the dark and all alone... So yes, I'd be a hero… And if my wish was granted… Life would be enchanted… Or so the stories say… Of course I'd be a hero, and I would scale a tower… To save a hot-house flower, and carry her away! But standing guard… Would be a beast… I'd somehow overwhelm it… I'd get the girl… I'd take a breath, and I'd remove my helmet...We'd stand and stare…We'd speak of love… We'd feel the stars ascending... We'd share a kiss… I'd find my destiny... I'd have a hero's ending… A perfect happy ending… That's how it would be… A big bright beautiful world! But not for me…_

Becky: (While she is at her table on the other side of the cafeteria waiting for Violet)_ A superhero always hides… A superhero's fate is known…_ _A superhero always stays…_

Tobey: _A villain always stays…_

Both: _In the dark all alone…_

Becky: _And I know he'll appear… 'cause there are rules, and there are strictures… I believe the storybooks I read by candlelight…_

Tobey: _So yes, I'd be a hero, and if my wish were granted… Life would be enchanted… Or so the stories say… Of course I'd be a hero, and I would scale a tower…To save a hot-house flower, and carry her away…_

Scoops: _All alone…You need a pal… My calendar's open…Ya need me…_

Together:_ A perfect happy ending… That's how it should be…_

Scoops: Wow… You really wish that?

Tobey: Maybe some days, but I've accepted the fact of being the villain I am…

Scoops: Thinking of maybe giving it up when you're older?

Tobey: I'm not sure… Depends if Word Girl's still around.

Scoops: And if she isn't?

Tobey: I… I don't know… I couldn't live without her… I wouldn't know what to do…

Becky: (After overhearing with her super hearing) Oh Tobey… I had no idea you felt that strongly in love towards Word Girl…

Violet: (After sitting down) Are you okay, Becky?

Becky: I'm fine, but I fear Tobey's not… Vi, there's something I have to do after school… Could we meet later?

Violet: I know, we could have a slumber party before the night of the ball. That way, we could help each other get ready.

Becky: Great idea! I'll ask my parents tonight.

Violet: Fine by me.

Narrator: After school…

Tobey walks out, then Word Girl shows up in front of him.

Tobey: Word Girl! What… a pleasant surprise…

Word Girl: Can we talk?

Tobey: Talk? You and me? Together?

Word Girl: Yes, but not here… (Grabs him and they fly up to the school roof) It has come to my attention that you might be using Becky to make me jealous…

Tobey: She told you that, didn't she?

Word Girl: Yes, but I also figured it out… Tobey… please… just stop… It was bad enough that you used a robot look-alike of me… but to use an innocent girl just to earn my affection, it can't work…

Tobey: Wha… What are you saying…?

Word Girl: I'm saying… end this devotion for me and maybe just focus on a girl that is close enough to you… And I know for a fact that Becky could be that girl…

Tobey: You think so?

Word Girl: Yes, take her to the ball and see for yourself…

Tobey: Well, she does remind me of you… I've even mistaken her for you twice!

Word Girl: We are pretty similar, but I was thinking of you liking her for her and not because of me… This is why Becky must never know this conversation ever took place… In fact, the only reason I'm even talking to you now is because of her. She has told me you have been a perfect gentleman the times she's been with you…

Tobey: She did?

Word Girl: Yup, and that really surprised me, but I took her word for it… Look, it's obvious you can be a nice guy when you want to be… so maybe it's time to stop going after me and go after the girl that you could like…

Tobey: But… you and I… didn't our battles mean anything…?

Word Girl: Yes… they did… and because of them, I am a better superhero to this day… Tobey, I'm only doing this for your protection and mine… For if anyone of your villain associates ever found out, say, that you were dating Word Girl… They might do far worse than kick you out of the society...

Tobey: Perhaps you're right… As of this moment, they're planning something big…

Word Girl: What is it?

Tobey: I'm not sure; I was too late to hear it.

Word Girl: Well, whatever it is, I'll stop them! I always have…

Tobey: So you will… So, this is goodbye?

Word Girl: Maybe, if you're planning to use your robots anytime soon just to keep up your reputation, but might if I make a suggestion? Wait until after the ball… It means so much to Becky, and for you to get grounded would ruin her day. She may never speak to you again…

Tobey: I promise… I won't use the robots until after the ball, for you're right: I asked her out, so it's only fair I live up to it…

Word Girl: Thank you… (Kisses his cheek) You can get down from here, right? Because I have to be somewhere to be…

Tobey: (Still dazed from the kiss) Hmm? Oh, yes, I can get a robot.

Word Girl: Goodbye for now then… (Holds out her hand)

Tobey: Until next time… (Shaking it, with a pause as they held hands and looked into each other's eyes, he thought) Those eyes… why are they familiar…?

Word Girl: (Lets go) Bye… (Flies off)

Tobey: (He could only stare off into the distance) _No pain could be deeper… No life could be cheaper… No point anymore if she can't love me… No hope she would do so… No dream to purse… so I look to myself, despise all the things I see… For I know that she cannot set me free… Let the world be done with… me…_

He moves away and calls for his robot that picked him up, and just as he was leaving, Dr. Two-Brains' van was below, and someone was watching with a pair binoculars… Revealing it to be Mr. Big…

Mr. Big: Now replay that for me.

Doc: You got it. (Pushes a re-play button to see Word Girl on a screen, since from the van they were able watch and survey her, waiting for her to show up and to see what her best weakness was) She goes to confront Tobey, even when he's not attacking with robots, very weird…

Mr. Big: Then she moves him to the roof…

Doc: And they just stand there talking… Wait… what was that?! It looks like she was kissing him on the cheek!

Mr. Big: I think she did!

Doc: And they shook hands! What is that about?! Unless… you don't think… the kid finally got his way to having her be his girlfriend?!

Mr. Big: Eww! Why would she do that? I thought she hated the guy…?

Doc: Maybe he's gone straight… One thing's for sure, we better keep an eye on him…

Mr. Big: But what about Word Girl? Granny May said we have to follow Word Girl wherever she showed up and find a weakness.

Doc: Oh, but I think we did…

Mr. Big: Wait-a-minute… are you saying we use the boy genius on her? How do we know for sure she'll go for it?

Doc: Now you're sounding like Ms. Question… Look, if there's a tie between the two, then Word Girl is bound to fall into the trap… Plus, for all we know the kid is tricking her, and that makes our job way easier… Either way, he's the allurer or the bait… and our ticket to having Word Girl out of the way to officially take over the city! Isn't that what you want?

Mr. Big: Well duh!

Doc: There you go… Now let's report back to Granny! (Drives on to Granny May's house)

Narrator: After moments of explaining…

Granny: Tobey and Word Girl together? I don't buy that… For starters, she could do so much better than him, and he takes pride in his robots for her just to destroy them.

Doc: We saw what we saw, and if you want proof, look at the video; it'll show you.

Mr. Big: So what's our next move?

Granny: We split up into two teams; one will keep an eye on the boy and the other on Word Girl.

Doc: And if Tobey is a traitor?

Granny: His villain status will be cut, and he'll be captured to get Word Girl to come… Biggie, you still have that cage made of Lexonite?

Mr. Big: Yup, I had Leslie put it in storage, hoping I could use it again on Word Girl someday.

Granny: Well that day is coming… so have it out and ready.

Mr. Big: Consider it done.

Granny: Also, you'll be in charge of the team watching Word Girl, along with Butcher and Chuck. Two-Brains with Lady Redundant Woman will watch Tobey.

Doc: Yes, ma'am. (Saluting)

Granny: Good boy, but there's one thing that still troubles me… what about your forcefield? Is it finally down?

Doc: I tried so hard to fix it! I don't know what's wrong! It's almost as if it's waiting for a grand finale or something!

Granny: If that's the case… Nobody be better thinking of singing during our heist! Now get out there and do your jobs! We only have two days left!

Both men ran out in fright as Granny May gave a cackle of amusement.

It was after dinner, and Becky was reading on her bed, until she heard a tap on the window. She turned to see…

Becky: Tobey? (Seeing him on a hand of his robot, he gives a smile and wave; Becky goes to the window and opens it) What are you doing here?

Tobey: Oh, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in… Did I catch you at a bad time?

Becky: No, what's the matter?

Tobey: Nothing's the matter… Other than, well… I don't want to use you anymore…

Becky: What? But-

Tobey: Hear me out; I said I don't want to _use_ you that is I _want_ you… Get what I'm saying?

Becky: Not really…

Tobey: I'm taking you to the ball without wanting Word Girl's attention anymore…

Becky: You are?

Tobey: I realize now that I cannot just do something like that without hurting someone… Maybe that's why I worked with robots instead of humans in the first place for that very reason…

Becky: How… noble of you…

Tobey: Do you still have the flower I gave you?

Becky: Right here… (Taking it out of a vase)

Tobey: (He takes it and places it in her hair) There… it suits you…

Becky: (She couldn't help but blush) So, I'll see you tomorrow?

Tobey: I was hoping you would… (Then he takes her hand and kisses it) Until tomorrow, my Princess Triana…

Becky: And you… Prince Vanlandingham…

He climbs back on the robot hand and departs from the window. She closes it.

Becky: _This affection I feel is hard to understand… It's not the way I planned… My world is changing… Wherever I turn, it's his face I see… Looking back at me, and in my eyes I can't disguise the affection I feel… It's getting the better of me… Oh, for the first time, it's not a dream… Oh, for the first time, it seems so real… That I want to remember every moment that I'm there beside him… When he gently takes my hand… So here I am, feeling things I've never felt, and all because of him… My world is changing…_

Meanwhile, Tobey is still riding his robot home.

Tobey: _She's turned my whole world upside down…_

Becky: _Everything that I do… I do to catch his eye… Well and I won't deny, I stand here guilty…_

Tobey: _I wonder if she feels the same…_

Both: _Is this affection as I feel… Has gotten the better of me…? So for the first time… Can this be love? Oh, for the first time I know it's real…_

Becky: _And with him I feel… So completely…_

Tobey: _Completely…_

Becky: _Uniquely like no other…_

Tobey: _Ooh, she is like no other…_

Becky: _As he gently…_

Both: _holds me close…_

Becky: _But wait a minute… What am I saying?_

Tobey: _Never thought no…_

Becky: _I never thought on a scale so grand…_

Tobey: _To be feeling…_

Becky: _Are these emotions racing through me… Tell me I must… Tell me I can…_

Tobey: _I never felt these things…_

Both: _I'm finding who I am… 'Cause for the first time…_

Becky: _I have no doubt…_

Tobey: _These things she does…_

Both: _But for the first time… I understand, try to understand… Yes, for the first time I realize that all the things they separate happened… Well, they're happening to me…_

Becky: _Every time I'm with that guy…_

Tobey: _Every time I'm with her…_

Becky: _Every time I'm with…_

Tobey: _Could I be…_

Both: _That_ _guy!_

She takes out the flower and holds it close, and then she puts it back in the vase and prepares herself for bed.

End of Scene Five…


	7. Chapter 6

Word Girl: The Musical

Scene Six

Narrator: The next day…

Becky and Violet are walking up the steps to school.

Violet: Tobey visited you last night by your window? How romantic…

Becky: I know… I was amazed myself…

Violet: What's the word?

Becky: Oh, I asked them right at dinner, and they said… Yes!

Violet: Alright!

Becky: So come over right away after school.

Violet: I'll be there.

Scoops: (Walks up to them) Good morning, ladies.

Both: Morning, Scoops.

Scoops: All set for tomorrow?

Both: All set.

Becky: We're going to have a sleepover tonight, so we can help each other before the ball, so you can pick up your date at my house.

Scoops: Good to know.

Then Tobey walks up with a smile on his lips.

Violet: No robot, Tobey?

Tobey: Not until after the ball; I don't want Mother thinking I'm up to no good when I really am not.

Becky: How very considerate of you, Tobey…

Tobey: May I escort you in?

Becky: It would be my honor… (They walk in, arm in arm)

Scoops: Shall we? (Winks)

Violet: Lets… (As they walk in arm in arm, too)

Scoops: It's good practice when you think about it. Since we have to do it when marching into the ball.

Violet: Oh, very true.

As they made their way into the hallway, classmates were impressed, and so were some of the teachers.

Mr. Dudley: A very good excellent form of etiquette, children.

Victoria was by her locker when she saw in shock.

Becky: Hey, Victoria. (Both her and Tobey gave a wave and kept moving)

Victoria: I was just kidding! I didn't think you two would… Argh!

They gave each other a smirk. Throughout the rest of school day they hung out. Then the last bell went off, and they walked into the playground, where they sat on the swings.

Tobey: Tomorrow's the big day.

Becky: Yup.

Tobey: I'll get Scoops, and we'll pick you two up at seven?

Becky: That's the plan… (Takes his hand; he grasps it, and they stare at each other, not making a move) _Kiss me too fiercely… Hold me too tight… I need help believing, you're with me tonight… My wildest dreamings could not foresee, lying beside you… With you wanting me… Just for this moment! As long as you're mine… I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline… And if it turns out… It's over too fast… I'll make every last moment last… As long as you're mine…_

Tobey: _Maybe I'm brainless… Maybe I'm wise… But you've got me seeing through different eyes… Somehow I've fallen under your spell… And somehow I'm feeling, it's "up" that I fell!_

Both: _Every moment… As long as you're mine… I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time…_

Tobey: _Say there's no future for us as a pair…_

Both: _And though I may know… I don't care! Just for this moment… As long as you're mine… Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine… Borrow the moonlight… Until it is through… And know I'll be here holding you… As long as you're mine… _(They get close as to kiss but then stop)

Becky: I… better go… Violet's waiting.

Tobey: Me too…

They slowly move away from each other, and then finally leave just as a pair of eyes was watching them.

LRW: (Putting down the bincholers) He almost kissed, smooched, and osculated that girl.

Doc: Hmm, maybe I was wrong… if he has another girl on the side why would he… Oh… wait…

LRW: What?

Doc: Of course! The answer is so obvious!

LRW: What are you getting at?

Doc: That… girl… is Word Girl! (Giving off his evil laugh)

LRW: No way! Seriously? It can't be!

Doc: Let me make a call. (Pushes a button to turn on screen call, and Chuck's face appeared)

Chuck: Hello?

Doc: Chucky-baby, any sign of Word Girl?

Chuck: Nope, nothing, she hasn't been seen at all.

LRW: Hey, you're copying my lingo, language, speech.

Doc: It's official, we've been hanging around each too much. Just the other day Mr. Big was acting like Ms. Question. Anyway, so for sure she hasn't been around?

Chuck: She hasn't.

Doc: Thanks, that's all I needed. (Hangs up) How's that?

LRW: You must be right, correct, and exact.

Doc: Well our work is done; right now, we have to get ready for tomorrow…

LRW: What about Tobey? What's going to happen to him?

Doc: All I can say is… he better have a good explanation for all this… (He drives on then stops at her apartment, and she gets out) I'll be here to pick you up.

LRW: Bye… (And the van drives on. She goes up to one of her floors and pressed her nose, causing five of her copies to come out)

Dupey: I saw that look…

LRW: What look?

Dupey: The one you gave Doc…

LRW: What, that? That was nothing!

Dupey: You were swooning! Right, girls?

The copies gave nods.

LRW: Oh for… _If there's a prize for rotten judgment… I guess I've already won that… No man is worth the aggravation… That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Copies: _Who d'ya think you're kidding… He's the Earth and Heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden… Honey, we can see right through you!_

LRW: _Oh no…_

Copies: _Girl, you can't conceal it… We know how you feel and who you're thinkin' of…_

LRW: _Oh-ho, no chance, no way… I won't say it, no, no…_

Copies: _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!_

LRW: _It's too cliché… I won't say I'm in love…_

Copies: _Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo…_

LRW: _I thought my heart had learned its lesson… It feels so good when you start out…_

Copies: _Ahhhh…_

LRW: _My head is screaming, get a grip, girl! Unless you're dyin' to…_

All: _Cry your heart out!_

LRW: _Ohhhh…_

Copies: _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feelin'… Baby, we've not buying… Hon, we saw you hit the ceilin'! Face it like a grownup when gonna own up that you… Got, got, got it bad!_

LRW: _Oh, no chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!_

Copies: _Give up, but give in!_

Dupey: _Check the grin, you're in love…_

LRW: _This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!_

Copies: _You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love! Shoo-doo, shoo-doo…_

LRW: _You're way off base, I won't say it!_

Copies: _She won't say in love!_

LRW: _Get off my case, I won't say it!_

Copies: _Girl, don't be proud… It's okay, you're in love…_

LRW: (Grabs a picture of Doc) _Oh… At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… Love…_

Copies: _Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo… Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la… Haaa…_

Narrator: Okay… Pressing on… Back at the Botsfords…

It is now dark and the kids are watching the Pretty Princess movie.

Tim: Okay gang, time for bed.

Kids: Aw…

Tim: Now, now, Becky, Violet, don't you have a big day planned out?

Becky: We sure do.

Tim: Then you need all the rest you can get. Now hop off to bed.

Sally: Violet, do you have everything you need?

Violet: Yes I do, Mrs. Botsford; I have my dress all ready.

Becky: Yeah, it's in my closet, with my dress.

Sally: All righty then, nighty-night.

All: Nighty-night.

Later on as the night goes on, Becky and Violet are in her room in sleeping bags, but they are tossing and turning.

Violet: Are you having trouble sleeping too?

Becky: Yeah, I don't know why… I'm so excited and so nervous at the same time.

Violet: That's because you're in love… And here I thought you and Tobey would never fall in love like that.

Becky: I agree, I never once thought I'd pair up with boy genius, Theodore "Tobey" McCallister the Third…

Violet: What happened?

Becky: I guess… there was a change in me…_There's been a change in me… A kind of moving on…Though what I used to be, I still depend upon… For now I realize… That good can come from bad… That may not make me wise… But, oh, it makes me glad… And I… I never thought I'd leave behind… My childhood dreams, but I don't mind… For now I love the world I see... No change of heart; a change in me… For in my dark despair, I slowly understood… My perfect world out there… Had disappeared for good… But in its place, I feel… A truer life begin… And it's so good and real… It must come from within... And I… I never thought I'd leave behind… My childhood dreams, but I don't mind… I'm where and who I want to be… No change of heart; a change in me… No change of heart; a change in me…_

Violet: That's beautiful… I think I know what you mean… Since the time I spend with Scoops, I feel… so grown up…

Becky: Maybe that's because we are growing up, Violet… After all after this year, it's middle school… then high school… and college…

Violet: Becky? Will we still be friends even after we turn into adults?

Becky: Oh absolutely! We are BFFs.

Violet: Best Friends Forever! (She yawns, and her eyes droop)

Becky: Yes, best friends forever… (She slowly falls asleep too)

Narrator: Aw… they look so peaceful… which is why I hate going to this next scene… Meanwhile, in the dead of night at Granny May's house…

Granny: Two-Brains! This better not be a sick joke to get our hopes up for nothing!

Doc: Just look Granny, see the videos. All the times Word Girl hasn't been seen, this girl is hanging around with Tobey. And just this afternoon Chuck reported Rope Guy tried to rob the bank, waste of time if you ask me… But the point is, just shortly after this girl meets with Tobey, Word Girl shows up in record time.

Granny: That's just a coincidence…

Doc: Maybe, but Tobey talked to Word Girl without the use of his robots, she kisses his cheek, and they even shake hands! Then all of a suddenly he's sticking to this girl… The only explanation is that he knows Word Girl's secret identity!

Granny: But why would he keep this from us? We made a pact that whoever would find out Word Girl's real identity would share that information with the rest of us.

Doc: Oh please, we all know he had a school boy crush on her… I'll bet you a piece of coby jack that if he ever found her identity he would have kept it to himself!

Granny: Yes, that does make sense… Prepare a trial, once we have what we want, have a couple of other villains grab him, and we'll hear his side of the story… He's either on our side or hers… Get some shut eye, and be there on time… Since we'll only have a short period and timing is everything…

Doc: Right.

Narrator: The next day, it is a hustle and bustle in the Botsford house.

Becky: (While still in her room) Whew… Great idea making our own masks, Violet.

Violet: We wanted them to be extra special for the boys, don't we?

Becky: We sure do… (She looks at her flower and takes it out, cutting the stem, and then glues the flower to the top of her mask) There… for the finishing touch.

Violet: Oh Becky… That was so sweet… That gives me an idea now… (She scurries through her backpack and finally takes out a camera lens. She glues it to the top of her mask and places a single blue feather on it)

Becky: Where did you…

Violet: While going out to take pictures, Scoops drop it. I picked it up, and he told me he wanted me to have it. To remember that time we spent.

Becky: Aww… (They keep working until the results were finished. They look at their final products. Violet's mask was made of blue shining glitter, with the camera lens and the feather. Becky's mask was yellow with red glitter on the side, with the flower right on top. Then, when she looked at the clock...) Oh no! It's almost six-thirty! They'll be here in half an hour!

They quickly change into their dresses. Violet wears a long midnight blue gown. Becky wears a short golden gown. They put their masks on and walk down the stairs.

Sally: Oh… you girls look so grown up…

Tim: They sure do…

TJ: Wow, Becky, is that you?

Becky: Sure is.

Tim: Alright you two, smile! (The camera flashes just as a honk sounded)

Becky: That must be the boys.

The doorbell rings, and Tim opens the door, revealing Scoops in black evening wear and a black mask, and Tobey, wearing a white tuxedo and white mask, with his glasses on top. They gawk at the sight before them.

Tobey: You…

Scoops: Look…

Both: Amazing…

Both girls blush and went to their dates.

Tobey: We have a surprise for you. (They walk outside to see a limo)

Both Girls: A limo?!

Becky: How in the world did you guys get a limo?!

Scoops: We chipped in our allowances.

Tobey: Unfortunately, with my allowance always getting cut… you know why… we didn't have enough…

Scoops: But then I made a deal with the limo rentals manager, saying I could promote his business by putting ads in the Daily Rag. He agreed, but he wanted the limo right back when the ball was done, of course.

Violet: You got off lucky.

Scoops: Yup, especially since we told him we were taking out the two prettiest girls in school.

Violet: Oh, Scoops…

Scoops: Hey, is that my…

Violet: (Giggles) It is.

Tobey: And that's the…

Becky: Yup. And what are we standing here for? We have a ball to get to! (They all agreed and climbed in. Becky was sitting by a window and saw her parents standing by the door and looking proud) Bye Mom! Bye Dad!

Sally: Bye Becky! Have fun!

Tim: Call us if you need us!

The limo drives off. Finally, it reaches City Hall, where its grand large ballroom is hosting the Masquerade Ball… They get out, then walk arm in arm, just like they did the day before, and start walking in… Unaware of the danger walking right behind them…

End of Scene Six…


	8. Chapter 7

Word Girl: The Musical

Scene Seven

As everyone heads inside, Warden greets the Mayor.

Warden: Mr. Mayor.

Mayor: Warden, (Reads his cards) Nice night for a party, isn't it?

Warden: It certainly is… _Dear Mayor, what a splendid party_

Mayor: _The prologue to a bright new year_

Warden: _Quite a night, I'm impressed_

Mayor: _Well, one does one's best_

Both: _Here's to us_

Mayor: _A toast to all the city_

Warden: _I must say all the same it is a shame that any villains aren't here!_

Chorus/Crowd: _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you…Masquerade! Every face a different shade… Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you… Flash of mauve… Splash of puce…Fool and king… Ghoul and goose… Green and black… Queen and priest…Trace of rouge… Face of beast… Faces! Take your turn, take a ride… On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race… Eye of gold…Thigh of blue… True is false… Who is who? Curl of lip…Swirl of gown… Ace of hearts… Face of clown… Faces! Drink it in, drink it up… Till you've drowned… In the light… In the sound… But who can name the face? Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds… Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you… Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads…Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you…Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies… Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you… Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes… Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you…_

Ms. Davis: _What a night!_

Warden: _What a crowd!_

Mayor: _Makes you glad… Makes you proud…_

Warden: _All the crème… De la crème…_

Edith von Hoosinghaur: _Watching us, watching them…_

Emmy: _All our fears are in the past…_

Warden/Mayor: _Three days_

Mr. Dudley: _Of relief!_

Edith: _Of delight!_

Mayor: _Of Elysian peace!_

Warden: _And we can breathe at last._

Edith: _No more notes_

Mr. Dudley: _No more ghosts_

Ms. Davis: _Here's a health_

Mayor: _Here's a toast…To a prosperous year…_

Warden: _To our friends who are here…_

Dudley/Edith: _May the splendor never fade!_

Mayor/Warden: _What a blessed release!_

Ms. Davis: _And what a masquerade…_

Violet: Oh, it's all so amazing!

Scoops: May I have this dance?

Violet: Of course. (They get on the dance floor)

Tobey gestures that they should join them, and Becky gives a nod.

They dance for awhile.

Chorus/Crowd: _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you…Masquerade! Every face a different shade… Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you… Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads… Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you… Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds…Masquerade! Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you…_

The audience claps and cheers. Becky and Tobey stopped dancing and headed to the cheese buffet.

Becky: Look at this! It's like they have all kinds of cheese. Aren't they worried a certain villain will show up to steal it…?

Tobey: Maybe, but that's what the extra security around the diamond is for.

Becky: It is impressive.

At a distance, someone else was admiring the diamond as well.

Granny: There it is… Whew, that's a whopper alright.

Doc: And there's the buffet… Oh, mouse brain can't wait…

LRW: Make sure you don't scarfe, hork, hog it all; we are undercover… (Looks at Dupey) And you, behave yourself and don't get so lovey-dovey with this jerk, thug, brute, because once this party's over, you're going back! (She walks off with Two-Brains to the buffet)

Butcher: Hey!

Dupey: Ignore her, she just doesn't like the fact I look so much like her and that I'm hanging out with you… She just doesn't want to give people the wrong impression.

Butcher: Believe me, you're nothing like her…

Dupey: (Blushes) You…

Granny and Mr. Big head near the diamond.

Granny: You know the signal…

Mr. Big: You turn out the lights… Once they come back on, I start mind controlling…

Granny: Butcher distracts anyone not mind controlled, Lady Redundant Woman and her copy can grab the jewelry, and Two-Brains can grab any cheese he needs…

Mr. Big: Nothing can go wrong… expect…

Granny: Word Girl… Which fortunately I have Chuck and Whammer on standby to get Tobey, and then we'll be able to call our buff on her.

Mr. Big: And if she doesn't care?

Granny: So, we still need to give the boy a trial, and we'll retreat leaving the goods as usual… Which is something I really hate doing! If everything goes according to plan, we'll get her right where we want her…

At the buffet table.

Becky: How did they get such a huge diamond in here in the first place?

Tobey: That must be what that cart is for underneath.

Becky: And I see Reginald is guarding the jewelry cases.

Mayor: (Through a microphone) Could I get everyone's attention? (Chatting ceases) Thank you. As you all know, this is our city's first annual Masquerade Ball, and I would like to thank Reginald for displaying his largest diamond, which will go on auction this weekend. And our caters for making the best cheese buffet we have. Now we turn our DJ to get this party started! Uh, thank you. (He steps down as applause rang out)

The music starts…

Tobey: Shall we?

Becky: Lets…

They walk onto the dance floor, as did Violet and Scoops, and Dupey and Butcher. It took Lady Redundant Woman some pulling, but she managed to get Doc to dance with her. Each of them only focused on their partner, not realizing how close they were dancing to the others.

Stereo: _You're in my arms… And all the world is calm…The music playing on for only two… So close together… And when I'm with you… So close to feeling alive… A life goes by…Romantic dreams will stop… So I bid mine goodbye and never knew…So close was waiting, waiting here with you… And now forever I know… All that I wanted to hold you… So close… So close to reaching that famous happy end… Almost believing this was not pretend… And now you're beside me and look how far we've come… So far we are so close…_

Granny saw her helpers giving loving glances.

Granny: Uh oh… Biggie, looks like we're going to have to move now. I will not let this scheme fail because of a couple of love birds…

Mr. Big: Finally, I hated waiting around.

Granny: I'll be right back… (She heads for the basement of City Hall)

_How could I face the faceless days… If I should lose you now? We're so close…To reaching that famous happy end… And almost believing this was not pretend… Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are… So close… So close… And still so far…_

The music stopped, and the audience cheered and went about their business, but it seemed that Becky and Tobey couldn't move.

Tobey: Becky?

Becky: Yes?

Tobey: There's something I've been meaning to tell you…

Becky: (Giving a solemn face) There's something I need to tell you too…

Tobey: You want to go first?

Becky: Maybe you should…

Tobey: Alright… I- (Then the lights go off, and the crowd gasps)

Doc: Oops, that's our cue…

The lights come on, and surrounding them were many mind controlled people, including Violet and Scoops. There were some who weren't by luck, and they voiced concerns, two of them being Tobey and Becky.

Becky: Mind control!

Tobey: But where is… (Turns to see the five villains by the diamond) Oh…

Becky sees them as well.

Butcher: Meat Ball Attack!

Edith: Oh no! Not on my new gown! This came all the way from Paris!

Butcher: Silence!

Doc: Right, nobody move a muscle. (Pointing his ray)

Tobey: Like how can they? Either everyone's mind controlled or covered in meat! Which is very disgusting by the way!

Doc: Hey, what do ya know, it's our fellow villain, Tobey! (Walks over to him) What brings you to the ball?

Tobey: What does it look like?! I'm on a date!

Doc: So I can see that… Cute girl by the way. (Turns at Becky) Tell me sweetheart, did you know this kid was a villain before you agreed to go with him?

Becky: Of course I did! Everybody knows he is a famous villain in this town; in fact, he threatened me with a robot in order for me to say yes.

Tobey: It's true, I did.

Doc: Then how do you explain that video we have of you talking to Word Girl freely…

Tobey: (Angry tone) You've been spying on me?! And I have no clue what you're talking about.

Doc: Oh, really? Then why did you shake her hand? And she kissed you on the cheek! Care to explain that to your girlfriend?

Becky: (Choosing her words carefully) You talked to Word Girl?

Tobey: I was going to tell you… That was one of the reasons I came to your window that night… She convinced me to let go of whatever crush I had on her and just focus on you… Turns out she was right…

Becky: Well, I know you had a thing for Word Girl as it is, but for you to finally let go and give in… That makes me very happy…

Tobey: You're not mad?

Becky: No, not one bit…

Doc: Okay, enough of the mush, you are still in big trouble!

Tobey: What did I do?!

Doc: Oh nothing much… If you're a traitor!

Tobey: Traitor? Moi? I couldn't possibly be; Word Girl is still my number one foe.

Doc: That reminds to be seen, if Word Girl shows up to save you.

Tobey: That's ridiculous! Why would she want to save me, when I annoy her so?

Granny: (Comes flying in with her armor) Enough of this! Word Girl is going to show up any minute now; this interrogation will have to continue when we are safe and away from here. Big! Get these people to push the cart.

Mr. Big: Right. (He gives the order)

Granny: Doc, bring the kid.

Doc: With pleasure. (Getting him out of the meat and pointing the ray at him) Let's go.

Tobey: Becky, I-

Doc: Move it, Romeo!

Becky: Tobey…

As the villains made their way out.

Granny: Listen up! Tell Word Girl what happened and tell her to meet us at the old motel outside of town in an hour! (Cackles)

In a few moments, the police finally arrived and freed the people trapped in meat. Becky quickly went off to transform and came back.

Edith: Oh, Word Girl! You're too late!

Word Girl: Actually, I watched the whole thing from afar; there were too many of them to fight head on, and they had all of you held hostage.

Edith: What will you do now?

Word Girl: Go by their terms… Now I have to go and stop their evil plan! (Flies all the way back to the hideout, as for once she didn't have a clue to know how to stop her foes… She desperately looked for anything that might help and came across the Lexicon book) That's it! (Turns the pages and finds something that could be useful) _Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum eleka nahmen… Let his flesh not be torn… Let his blood leave no stain… Though they beat him… Let him feel no pain… Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him… Let him never die! Let him never die! Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka…eleka… _(Shuts the book in distress) _What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading… I don't even know what trick I ought to try… Tobey, where are you? Already dead or bleeding? One more disaster I can add to my generous supply…? No good deed goes unpunished… No act of charity goes unresented… No good deed goes unpunished… That's my new creed! My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead… No good deed goes unpunished! Huggy… Doctor Boxleitner… Tobey… Tobey…! One question haunts and hurts… Too much, too much to mention… Was I really seeking good? Or just seeking attention? Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why… No good deed goes unpunished! All helpful urges should be circumvented! No good deed goes unpunished! Sure, I meant well… Well, look at what well-meant did… All right, enough! So be it… So be it then… Let all villains be agreed… I'm wicked through and though… Since I cannot succeed, Tobey, in saving you… I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again… Ever again! No good deed will I do again! _(She sits on the floor and weeps)

At the motel where the conventions take place.

Granny: Theodore "Tobey" McCallister the Third, you stand guilty of fraternizing with the enemy… How do you plea?

Tobey: This is stupid! Why blame me for something I didn't know or do?! I didn't know you guys would strike at the ball, as obvious as that was… Yes, I talked to Word Girl, but she was the one who wanted to talk to me! I was going to take out her friend Becky Botsford to the party because I was going to use her so Word Girl could get jealous!

Doc: And yet you seem mighty chummy with this pal of hers…

Tobey: I'm getting to that… So…

Narrator: Mind if I help speed things up? We are almost running out of time.

Tobey: Please do.

Narrator: Minutes later.

Tobey: …So you see, I don't have a crush on Word Girl anymore. I have a girlfriend now, or she will be until I get the chance to ask her. But I can't, because I'm stuck in a pointless trial! You do realize we just wasted some valuable time here!

Granny: Yes… But one thing still puzzles me; why did she tell you to move on with her friend… Wasn't she worried that you would hurt this friend?

Tobey: Of course not! I'm no monster! She just thought I'd be better off with Becky, and it gets me off of her back. Simple as that.

Butcher: Kid's got a point.

Lady Redundant Woman: Looks like your theory was wrong, Doc.

Tobey: What theory?

Doc: That your girlfriend was Word Girl.

Tobey: (Bursts out laughing) Becky as Word Girl? I have tried twice on thinking she was Word Girl, but I was always proven wrong!

Granny: So you thought at one point she was Word Girl, but it turned out you were wrong?

Tobey: Very much so. (Wiping his glasses)

Granny: I knew it was a coincidence.

Tobey: (Interested to hear that) What? What's a coincidence?

Doc: There's footage of you and Becky, and then moments later, Rope Guy robs the bank, and Word Girl gets there in record time. And the city hadn't seen Word Girl the last few days, which about the same time you were with Becky.

Tobey: (Feeling unsure about this newfound edvince) Maybe Word Girl had her own thing to do after all with all of you being busy planning this huge heist, which I got to say was stroke of genius…there was no crime to fight! So I take it we're finally done then? You're letting me go?

Granny: You've been cleared of all charges…

Mr. Big: But it doesn't end there my boy!

Doc: We're going to trap Word Girl…

Butcher wheels out the Lexonite cage.

LRW: In this cage, prison, coop…

Tobey: You think a simple cage is going to hold her in?!

Mr. Big: Ah, but this is a special cage… Do you recall the day Word Girl made a mistake?

Tobey: I've heard of that, but I didn't think it was true.

Mr. Big: Oh it was very true; this cage is made of Lexonite, a type of meteorite from her home planet, Lexicon. It drains out her powers and perfect vocabulary.

Tobey: No! (They turn to him in confusion) That… you found something that incredible to beat her with! Some people get all the luck… (He turns around to wipe away any sweat and sighed in relief)

Mr. Big: Yup, I was there when it landed at my feet and made Word Girl an absolute fool! (Laughing)

Tobey: So… just how you're going to get her here?

Doc: You.

Tobey: Me? But didn't we just establish-

Doc: Well, even if what you say is true, she still has to save you on her hero code of honor, and then there's the fact you were with her friend as her date. If she feels so strongly for you as you do for her, she'll get Word Girl to come.

Tobey: I see your point…

Doc: Get in the cage; we'll release you the moment she comes.

Tobey: I can't help but feel I'm still missing something here. If you have what you want, why do you still have people under mind control?

Mr. Big: They're the start of me taking over the city!

Tobey: How are you going to do that?

Mr. Big: Well, you see…

Narrator: I'll speed it up again. Another few minutes later...

Mr. Big: … And the city will forever be under my control!

Granny: With supervision, of course… Now you understand what we're doing?

Tobey: Perfectly… (Climbs into the cage) Now I'm just supposed to sit here?

Doc: You got it. All we have to do is get into place and wait for her to show… (Turns off lights but leaves a light on the cage)

Narrator: Oh wow! This could be Word Girl's biggest trap yet! How will she get past this?!

End of Scene Seven…

**_AN: In need of a big song finale for the last part!_**


	9. Chapter 8

Word Girl: The Musical

Scene Eight

Word Girl checks the clock; it was almost time to rendezvous with her most dangerous enemies. And their possession was their fellow villain whom she had come to love in less than three days. Maybe she was kidding herself to think she and Tobey could be together in her secret identity form, but as long as he was a villain and an arch-nemesis to her super side, they never could be… She knew he wasn't the traitor they thought him to be, she had feared that sort of thing would happen if that was case of Tobey talking to Word Girl freely. But she was going to tell him the truth before her foes made their move, so chances were she was going to lose him one way or the other.

Word Girl: (Talking to herself as she kept looking around) I do love Tobey… As crazy as that sounds… but he has showed me a whole new side I never thought I would see… The problem is… we have a forbidden love on our hands, and you know how those things work out…(Grabs out a copy of Romeo and Juliet and puts it back) But I'll have to worry about that later. First I have to find out what they're up to and what they're going to do to Tobey… (She flies out of the spaceship, across town, and into the parking lot of the motel. She saw it was dark inside and walked in carefully walking in, calling out) Hello! Anyone here? (She finds the room with the cage, recognizing as the Lexonite cage, but then sees Tobey in there and flies over) Tobey! What are you doing in there?

Tobey: (Whispers) Go back, quick!

Word Girl: Wha-

Doc: (Shouts and comes out of his hiding spot) Now!

Butcher: Pastrami Attack!

Word Girl: Ah! (Getting covered)

Doc: Great work, kid! (Opening the door, Tobey climbs out)

Lady Redundant Woman makes copies and throws Word Girl in.

Mr. Big: Remember this stuff, Word Girl?

Word Girl: Yes, I know very well what this is.

Mr. Big: Care to tell me what potent means? (Locking the same lock as before…)

Word Girl: Potent… it's… (Groans)

Mr. Big: And you already forgot! Yes! It still works.

Granny: Finally, the mighty Word Girl is out of our hair!

Mr. Big: While you're stuck in that cage, I will be able broadcast my mind control from all the products I have ever sold in the Emerald City Mall…

Word Girl: I knew you doing mind control there!

Mr. Big: True, just not right away…

Granny: And I can vouch for him…

Word Girl: Figures, it was about time you two teamed up. What took so long?

Granny: You can laugh it up all you like, but it'll be us who will get the last laugh… And take charge of the entire city! Come, Biggie; let us finish this up.

Mr. Big: Right behind you.

Butcher: This I got to see.

Doc: Me too. (The four of them leave)

LRW: Of course, typical, as usual that I would be the one to guard the prisoner.

Tobey: We could take turns; I'll do the first shift.

LRW: Fine, good, nice, I'll go into the next room to read my magazine. Dupey, care to join me?

Dupey: Sure. (They go off to the next room)

Word Girl: So that's it then… this was all a set-up… (Grunts) I should have known!

Tobey: How could you? No one saw it coming… The things they wanted at the ball were very real; it was just part of a bigger plot…One involving Mr. Big…

Word Girl: Tobey… I was wrong to push you and Becky together…Yes, you two get along so well, but it's the wrong idea to start a relat… relate… ugh, a bond…

Tobey: What? Because you're Becky? Relax; I know why you did it…

Word Girl: (Eyes widen) But didn't you admit that Becky wasn't me?

Tobey: Yes, until I was shown evidence of a timeline of when you were around and when Becky is around… I denied it by far, but I knew the truth…

Word Girl: (Tears let out) I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I was going to tell you but then all of this happened!

Tobey: Oh boy… (Wiping away her tears) I can see the hormones have caught up to you… I'm not mad… I understand why you had to keep it from me. I was a threat, and I wanted to know for my own selfish purposes… And you wanted me to love you for you…

Word Girl: You love me?

Tobey: I do, Becky slash Word Girl…

Word Girl: I love you too…

Tobey: Do you realize how much my life would be boring and miserable without you…?_ If I never knew you… If I never felt this love… I would have no inkling of how precious life can be… If I never held you… I would never have a clue… How at last I'd find in you… The missing part of me… In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies… I can see the truth so clear… In your eyes… So dry your eyes… And I'm so grateful to you… I'd have lived my whole life through… Lost forever… If I never knew you…_

Word Girl: _I thought our love would be so beautiful…Somehow we'd make the whole world bright… I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong… All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night… But still my heart is saying we were right…For if I never knew you…_

Tobey: _There's no moment I regret…_

Word Girl: _If I never knew this love…_

Tobey: _Since the moment that we met…_

Word Girl: _I would have no inkling of…_

Tobey: _If our time has gone too fast…_

Word Girl: _How precious life can be…_

Tobey: _I've lived at last… And I'm so grateful to you…I'd have lived my whole life through… Empty as the sky…_

Word Girl: _Never knowing why…_

Both: _Lost Forever… If I never knew you…_

Tobey: Here, let me get you out.

Word Girl: It'll only work from the inside; I have to define potent. And I want to do it myself, but you could give me an example…

Tobey: Alright, one can say our love is very potent…

Word Girl: So that must mean… our love is very powerful or strong for each other… (Locks open in a click, and she gets out, landing in Tobey's arms. They embrace for a long time until they heard a sniffle and turned to see Dupey crying)

LRW: Now Dupey, if you're going to start to cry then I'm going to start crying then… (Bursts out sobbing)

Tobey: Now I know what this looks like…

Dupey: We thought we heard singing and saw you guys… it was such a beautiful song…

LRW: (Blubbering) It sure was… Look I'll make you deal… Can we just say Word Girl tricked us all? And she escaped from us?

Tobey: You're going to keep this our secret?

LRW: Yes… I knew your feelings for her could not be over and for her to return them… it was surprising…

Word Girl: You really promise?

LRW: Yes, okay, fine. Just go!

Word Girl: I'll be back…

Tobey: How about this… we meet in front of your house…

Word Girl: Ooh, good idea… it's almost time for my curfew; see you then…

Narrator: At Mr. Big's office…

Mr. Big: Once I pull the switch, everyone stays under my control! (Evilly laughs as he puts hand on handle, but then in a flash of red, the controller is destroyed) Wha-

Word Girl: Not today or any other day!

Granny: Word Girl! Oh no…

Word Girl: You know you really shouldn't leave two villains alone like that; easy for a hero to overcome them, you know…

Mr. Big: But you were powerless! How could you get the definition so quickly?!

Word Girl: Let's just say I had a moment of inspiration… Now, are you going to come quietly, or are we going to do this the hard way?! (She braced for battle, but they just lifted their fists to be arrested) Wow, really? You usually put up more of a fight than this.

Granny: Yeah, well, we thought we really did it, you know?

Doc: Plus we really didn't have a backup plan to fight you.

Word Girl: Alright, if you say so… (The police show up as always when Word Girl gets the bad guys) Until next crime. (Flies all the way back to her front yard into her gown, and then she sees Tobey, Scoops, and Violet)

Tobey: Look who I found.

Violet: Becky! The strangest thing happened; I can't seem to remember anything after the ball.

Scoops: Yeah, me too.

Becky: How odd… (Winks to Tobey)

Scoops: Well, we better make sure we return the limo, Tobey.

Tobey: I'll be there… but there's something I have to do first…(Takes Becky and kisses her!)

Scoops and Violet were surprised at first, but then they looked at each other and drew closer, having their first kiss…

Tobey: See you tomorrow, girlfriend?

Becky: (With a smile) It's a date… Boyfriend… (Kissing his cheek)

He and Scoops depart, and so does Violet.

Violet: Bye, Becky!

Becky: Bye, Vi! (Waves, then heads inside…)

Sally: (Sitting on the couch, knitting) So? How was it?

Becky: Not bad… (Gives a loving sigh and thinks) I saved the whole city again… (Says) Mom? Is it too much to say… Tobey is my boyfriend now?

Sally: Oh Becky! (Stands up and hugs her daughter) That's wonderful news!

Becky: Think Dad would mind?

Sally: Oh, he knows you were never going to stay a little girl forever… Besides, you it made back in time for your curfew, and we know Tobey and his mother, so I say it's alright…

Becky: Thanks Mom…

Sally: But it makes one wonder what Bob will say; he might get jealous that you're spending more time with Tobey than with him.

Becky: (Under breath) That's not all he would say… (Yawns) I'm exhausted… All that dancing, you know…

Sally: Yes, get some rest.

Becky: Good night.

Sally: Good night… (Becky walks upstairs) _It's 1-2-3, then suddenly I see it at a glance… She's radiant, and confident, and born to take this chance… I taught her well… I planned it all… I just forgot… romance… Sally, how could you do this? How will we get through this? I never should have let them…dance…_

Becky looks out her window, seeing the forcefield still up, and with Doc in jail now so he can't finally fix it, Huggy can't come home…

Narrator: The next day…

Becky and Tobey sit on a bench in the park.

Becky: I wish that stupid forcefield would come down. I need Huggy, but he won't be back until it's down.

Tobey: Why did he go anyway?

Becky: To help me be a better superhero, to see what I can do without his help… I failed, didn't I? I was sucked into their trap…He would have known something was up…

Tobey: I don't think even the great Captain Huggy Face would have seen the whole plan. Don't be so hard on yourself… You still got out, didn't you?

Becky: With your help…

Tobey: Maybe, but answer me this, can anybody do anything on their own? People are always going to rely on someone else for help. You and Huggy always have to help the city all the time; don't you think it was time someone helped you in return? Even if it means it had to be one of your enemies?

Becky: Ex-enemy… Unless you're still planning on crushing me with a giant robot…?

Tobey: Not if you want me to, which I doubt that…

Becky: You know, they're still going to see you as a villain. If you stop the robot battles all together… they might know something's up, since you did help trap me. We might as well keep up the tradition…

Tobey: Not a bad idea… But that depends, would you still have to turn me over to Mother?

Becky: Not if I tell her you're being a good boy from now on and are willing to help me keep an eye on the other villains to prevent them from doing another plan like that ever again.

Tobey: A secret agent… a risky but fun position!

Becky: I won't force you. It is too dangerous, and I don't want anything happening to you again like it did last night…

Tobey: Becky, I would be honored to this for you. I love you…

Becky: I love you too… (They get closer to kiss until something went between them) Bob! (Grabbing him and hugging him tightly) You're here!

Bob: ("Not so tight!")

Becky: Oh, sorry… (Letting him go) But you said…

Bob: ("Yeah, but it was taking too long. I thought for sure it'd be gone by now, and, well… I missed you…")

Becky: Me too, Bob… Me too… (Lets some tears out)

Bob: ("Now answer me this… What are you doing with him?!" Pointing to Tobey)

Becky: Relax; he's officially on our side now.

Bob: ("Say what?!")

Becky: It's a long story…

Narrator: May I?

Becky: Yes.

Narrator: After three days worth of storytelling…

Becky: (Bob's in shock mode) And now… Tobey's my… boyfriend…Are you upset? (He faints but then gets back on his feet, jumps on top of the bench, and gives Tobey a stare. Both him and Becky worry about what he'll do, but then Bob pats Tobey's head and gives a squeak of content) Whew…

Tobey: What he say?

Becky: He said welcome to the team…

Tobey: Come here, you little monkey! (Gives him a nuggie)

Becky: You know what? I think things are finally turning around for us… So what if we have a stupid musical dome on our heads…Who doesn't love singing?!

Narrator: Not me, that's for sure, but you know… I bet if you do one final song in the whole city, maybe then it can finally go down…

Becky: You think that'll really work?

Narrator: Never know unless you try, plus, I know my musicals…

Becky: Okay… Word up! Climb on, you two; let's finish this score. (They did as she asked them to do, and as she flies over the city, a song comes out) _Life in Fair City shimmers… Life in Fair City shines! And I know for absolute certain…_

All: _That everything… 'Cause everything… Is certainly… Fine! Is fine!_

Narrator: And with that, the force field finally comes down… The entire town celebrates…

Word Girl: All that… just took one little song?

Tobey: Well that figures…

Huggy: ("On the plus side, that just means it's a whole new start…")

Word Girl: You know, I think you're right, Huggy… It is a new start… (Holds out her hand, and Tobey takes it)

Narrator: Wahoo! Best episode ever! So, we conclude this as another great adventure of… Word Girl!

But as they fly away… We see the machine back in Doc's place is fast asleep…

End of Scene and Storyline… Or is it?

**_AN: Sorry for the creepy ending, but there is going to be sequel! It's pretty much for any song I would like to have, but the storyline is just as good, Part One will be up before you know it. Thanks to IsabellaWinxSirenix! You're an awesome editor!_**


End file.
